Twins
by EleKat
Summary: When Emma meets her carbon copy minus a few differences in a mall bathroom she is shocked. Now Adia Epps, a British teenager who has nothing in common with her mother, is stuck in the middle of everything when they realize that she is indeed Emma's twin. With a controlling mother on one side, and parents who just want her back on the other, Adia must decide where she stands.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Jessie. I only have created Adia**

Emma Ross was having a perfectly normal day, she was in a mall with her mom and younger sister going shopping for things that she would need for school the next year.

But when she accidently touched something gross under a table (also known as chewing gum) she had to go to the washroom and wash her hands.

But when she got into the washrooms of the mall she was very familiar with, she saw something not everyone saw. Someone that looked like her. An exact carbon copy, except instead of blonde hair, brown hair and instead of green eyes she had brown eyes.

"Who are you?" Emma says to the girl.

"Isn't it proper not to talk to strangers?" the girl asks in an English accent.

"Well... yeah I guess it is." Emma says as she walks over to the sink that was two sinks away from where the girl was sitting on the counter top.

As Emma washed her hands the girl sat there and hummed. Her pink tutu was out around her and her legging clad legs were crossed so her feet weren't touching the floor.

When Emma moved towards the door the girl finally spoke, "Adia, I'm Adia." The girl says as she looks over at Emma, "And you?"

"Emma," Emma says as she stops and turns to look at Adia, "Where are you from?" Emma asks but then realizes the stupidity of her question.

"I am from England." The girl says, completely unfazed.

"Why are you here?" Emma says as she continues to question the girl.

"I am here because my mum decided that she wanted to come here, also some model is having a fashion show soon and I have to go to it with my mum." Adia explains as she jumps off the counter, reveling that she is the same height as Emma.

"Oh? Which model?" Emma asks as she stands there, not realizing that her mom would probably be looking for her by now.

"Christina Ross I think." Adia says as she looks at her watch, "I have to go; my mother will be looking for me." Adia explains as she walks over to the door and opens it, not seeing Christina walking over to the bathroom to come find Emma, "Maybe we'll meet again." She says as she walks out of the room and past Christina.

Emma stood in the bathroom stunned for a few seconds. She had just met the only person in the world who liked like she could have been her twin. Adia no-last-name.

"Emma! What took you so long?" Emma was broken from her trance by her mom and younger sister looking at her expectantly.

"Nothing." Emma says, "Just thinking of the shoe sale the shoe company has on." She says as she hops over to them, "Let's go see it." She says as she drags the two away from the bathroom.

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own anything to do with Jessie. I also don't know how to spell the movie that Morgan Ross directs so if that has the wrong spelling I apologize.**

"Caroline Epps is going to be at the show!" Christina says as she paces the living room.

"Is that a bad thing?" Morgan Ross asks as Emma sits down beside her mom.

"She's like Kitty Couture except taken more seriously." Emma explains as she hugs her mom, "Mom it'll be fine, I bet everything will go amazingly!" she says enthusiastically, "As long as Luke doesn't go down the runway again!"

"Hey! I heard that!" They hear Luke yell from the other room. All three of them laugh as Christina stands up.

"I better get going, see you there." She says as she walks into the elevator. Emma sighs then looks over at her dad.

"Dad can I ask you a question?" Emma asks her father. Morgan nods and wonders what she could be asking him. But he hoped it wasn't about dating, because he would never be able to survive that conversation.

"Do I have a twin?" is Emma's question, which catches him off guard. Morgan looks at Emma and then out the window and back to Emma. He knew this question would come one day, but he was hoping it would be after he and his wife died. Or at least after he died so Christina would have to explain this.

"Yes." Morgan says, but as soon as he sees the look of shock on Emma's face he continues, "But she was taken from the hospital a few hour after you both were born. We never actually knew who she was."

They sat there in silence for a few minutes, Emma couldn't believe it. She had a twin, she was hoping that it was just a figment of her imagination, but it was real.

"I think I met her today," Emma starts slowly; "She looked exactly like me, except brown hair and brown eyes. And she was much more skinny and British." Emma explains. Morgan nods as he realizes that might be his daughter's twin.

"Do you know her name?" he asks her.

"Adia, she said she was going to moms show." Emma says, as she looks down at her perfectly manicured nails.

"Well, you can point her out there." Morgan says as he stands up and walks over to the stairs, "But for now you need to go get ready." Emma nods and follows him up the stairs and to her room.

"Mum why I need to go?" Adia asks Caroline as they sit in the back of the limo on their way to the fashion show. Adia looked at her reflection in the mirror and saw that her perfectly curled hair was in place; her butterfly clip held her bangs up out of her face and her makeup looked flawless. But she felt as though she was a flaw.

Early that day she had met someone she was sure was her doppelganger. The girl, Emma, had looked exactly like she did minus some small features such as hair colour and eye colour.

Adia though, wasn't sure if she was ready to face the facts about her adoption. She knew she had been adopted at the age of two days old, after being taken away from her parents only hours after being born.

Her mother has been looking for a baby around that time and found her. Of course, since then her mother had almost been pregnant numerous of times and has had boyfriends, but Adia knew none were very serious.

"You need to go because I want you to, it is bonding time Adia." Caroline says to her daughter without looking up from her phone. Adia sighs and looks down. She had never had anything in common with her, from their looks to their thoughts to their favourite activities. They were different in every way possible. Adia kept it a secret though, because to everyone else she was exactly like her mom.

"Why can't we go to a movie then?" Adia asks her mom.

"Because this is better than those Morgan Ross movie's you like." Caroline says to Adia, "We are here now, try not to make a fool out of yourself." She demands before stepping out of the limo.

Adia follows suit and walks into the building. Before the show was a lunch, it was sea food, something Adia hated. So she stuck to simple things, like vegetables.

There was mingling, so she just stood near a wall, and as far away from her mom as she could get.

"Why hello there." She hears someone say, she looks over to see a dark brown haired boy with freckles, "What is a lovely lady like you doing standing alone?" he asks.

"Waiting for something interesting to happen." She says, "Who are you? Don't boys find these things boring?" The boy looks at her and smirks.

"I'm Christina Ross's son Luke, I can get you backstage." He says in a flirty manner.

"No thank you. I prefer to stay out here." Adia says, "But nice to meet you Luke, I'm Adia." She says, making sure to leave out her last name so he wouldn't alert them that she was a critic's daughter.

"How come?" Luke asks as he leans against the wall and leaving his flirty manner behind him as he stared curiously at the older girl in front of him.

"Well, one reason is that I don't particularly like fashion, it isn't my thing." I say as I take a bite of a carrot that I held in a napkin.

"You don't? Then why are you at a _fashion _show?"Luke asks in confusion.

"My mum forced me here. Said it was bonding time, I just wanted to go to Golactapus two." Adia explains, "But apparently movies aren't healthy."

"My dad directed that movie." Luke says proudly as a smile lit of his face, Adia smirked but inside she was laughing.

"I'm aware." She says in a monotone voice as she looks over at her mom who was talking to some rich people.

"What- how?" Luke asks as he looks at her as though she was a freak.

"Well, if you would stop looking at me as though I can read minds I will tell you," Adia says, Luke's face went blank as he stared at her and tried to keep the weird face from appearing, "You said your mom is Christina Ross, Correct?"

"Correct..." Luke says, Adia notices Emma walking over, along with a man Adia assumed was her father.

"Well therefore your father is Morgan Ross since he is married to Christina Ross." Adia explains, "Really it is just matching up names."

"Hi Adia!" Emma says as she appears beside Luke.

"Hello Emma." Adia responds as she places a curl she felt out of place back onto the other curls. "Did you just get here?" she asks as she places the napkin she was just using in the pile of washable dirty napkins.

"I did, why are you standing over here though?" Emma asks as Morgan walks over to them also. He had to do a double take at the girl standing there; she did look exactly like Emma.

"I am avoiding my mother." Adia explained. Emma nodded in understanding.

"Is Luke bothering you?" she asks. Adia shakes her head.

"We were just getting to know each other." Adia explains as they hear the announcement that it was time to go to the stage.

"Adia! Come along!" they hear someone very familiar say. They all looked over to see Caroline Epps calling Adia,

"Nice to meet you Luke, and nice to see you again Emma." Adia says as she walks over to Caroline, leaving behind a shocked three people.

"She is Caroline Epps's daughter?!" Emma says in shock.

"Why is that important?" Luke asks in confusion.

"Caroline Epps in a critic your mom is worried about." Morgan explains to him. "But if Adia is your twin Emma-" Morgan was cut off by Luke,

"Emma's twin!? I flirted with Emma's twin?! Gross!" He exclaims with a shutter. Morgan then continues;

"-that means that she is Caroline Epps daughter... but we have no proof that she is your twin." Morgan said as he realized that they probably would never have proof that she was.

"If you get a piece of her DNA?" Luke asks. Emma stares at him,

"When did you become smart?" she asks him, Luke glares at her. "Sorry, but we'd have to ask her." Emma says. Morgan nods.

"But right now we need to get out there before your mother finds out we aren't and has my head." Morgan says as he ushers the two out to the stage area.

When they are out there they see Caroline and Adia sitting there. Caroline looked interested, Adia looked bored.

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to Guest for reviewing! **

**I do not own Jessie, I only own Adia and Caroline**

The next day Adia found out what a rush going places without permission was like. First of all, for her staying at the Fairfield hotel was interesting... and of course the door guy Tony saw her leave, but they had made a deal that he wouldn't tell anyone that she left.

"Adia?" she heard someone call. Adia turned around, with her ponytail flying as she looked around to see who called her, to see Emma walking over to her.

"Hello Emma." Adia says to the girl as she walks over to meet her in the middle, "What are you doing here?" she asks.

"I live just about a block away from here." Emma explains, "My mom and dad brought me and my siblings here to give our nanny a day off."

"Fun." Adia says as they both sit on a bench.

"Where's your mom?" Emma asks her, "Unless you also have a nanny."

"I do not have a nanny," Adia says avoiding the original question.

"I do have a different question though," Emma says to her, "You know how we look alike?"

"Enough to be twins, yes?" Adia says as she slides her vibrating phone into her purse.

"Well... my dad thinks we are but we need your DNA to make sure we are so-" Adia cut Emma off,

"You need my DNA, well you can have it." Adia says as she pulls a plastic bag out of her bag and took a few strands of her hair and gave it to Emma.

"Yay! Thanks!" Emma says as she hugs Adia. Adia sits there stiff for a second before she hesitantly hugs Emma back. All of the sudden Christina comes into view.

"Emma!" She says loudly as she walks over to the girls, "I have been looking all over for you! You can't run off like that." Christina then looks over at the girl her daughter was just hugging, and is shocked. The girl looks like Emma, exactly like Emma, "Who are you?"

"Adia." Adia says not wanting to scare the model because of who her mom is.

"Where is your mom?" Emma asks realizing that question had never been answered.

"At our hotel I believe." Adia says, "We're flying back to London tomorrow so I decided to come to the park before we left." She explains as she feels her phone vibrate in her purse.

Emma, sensing that Adia wasn't telling her the whole story asked another question, "Does she know you are here?" she asks.

"Not exactly, but she would probably guess I was here." Adia explains, "She doesn't approve of going to the park, to many dirty people or something."

Emma stares at her with an open mouth, not be able to go to the park? That was something they always did. They always went to the park with her siblings and hung out, even if they just sat and talked.

"Wait, do you have any siblings?" Emma asks her. Christina, who was intrigued by the girl, sat down on the other side of Emma to listen.

"I don't. My mom never wanted more than one, sometimes I don't even think she wanted one with the way she acts. Kind of like a playboy... but instead of being a boy, a girl." Adia explains.

"Where does she work?" Emma asks, Adia looks at her in confusion.

"Umm... she is a critic, remember? Well, basically she works at home, sometimes going to an office." Adia says as she pushes her bangs, which swept across her forehead, out of her eyes.

"What kind of critic?" Christina asks her. Adia looks over at the model, well her plan not to tell her was ruined.

"A clothing critic, you know of her maybe? Caroline Epps?" Adia says. Christina sits of straighter and had a look of shock in her eyes. That was Caroline Epps's daughter, the girl that looked like a mirror image of Emma, the one who said that she wasn't allowed to go to the park, Caroline Epp's daughter?

"Your purse is vibrating." Emma says. Adia, realizing that she might as well answer her phone, pulls it out and presses the answer button before holding it to her ear.

"Hello?" she says, the person on the other side speaks, which is just a humming noise to Christina and Emma, "Mum I'm at the park..." "I know that you don't like them..." "Mum!" "Fine, I'll come back." Adia says as she presses the off button and looks at Christina and Emma, "I have to go, I have a feeling I shall be getting grounded. Maybe I'll see you again." Adia says as she stands up and walks off.

Christina and Emma sit there for a little bit in silence. Emma looks down at the spot where Adia had just been sitting, and in that place was a small, plastic bag with a piece of use chewing gum which, of course, held her DNA.

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own Jessie**

Being at a Hospital lab was very weird for Emma, the only lab she had been in before was a lab at school, and that was a science lab.

It was the day after the park incident and Emma had just entered the lobby that morning when Adia got in a cab that was taking her back to the airport.

Now, she sat in the waiting room with her dad and mom. All her other siblings had to go to school but they decided since this involves her that they would let her skip for the day and come with them.

"Morgan and Christina?" the doctor said. The two adults stood up and followed him into the room with Emma trailing behind. The doctor told them to take a seat across the desk from him. Morgan let Emma and Christina sit down in the two chairs and stood behind his wife.

"So?" Morgan asked as a tense silence filled the room. The doctor turned the screen around to face them. On it was Emma's school ID picture, and beside it was a picture of Adia, they could only assume was her ID picture.

"Adia Filia Epps, fourteen, fifteen in April. Goes to school in London England. Hair colour brown, Eye colour brown." The doctor said to them, "she is a perfect DNA match of your daughter Emma. Only a few things aren't matches but those would be the DNA changes from blonde to brown and green to brown." He says.

"So she is Emma's twin?" Christina asks him.

"Yes, it seems she is." The doctor, whose name plate said Dr. Reese MD, states. "But it also seems that they never went through a legal adoption that I can see, but I will have to contact the social worker they went through along with Adia's doctor." Dr. Reese says, but then looks at the two adults, "If that is what you want."

"Yes." Christina says instantly, but then clears her throat when Emma looks at her, "Yes it is." She says.

Adia was never as happy to see rain as she was when she got back. She wanted to be back at school with her best friends instead of in a flat with her mother. Or even in a cab with her mother.

"Adia you remember you are grounded." Caroline says to her daughter as she continues to fix her makeup in her small compact mirror.

"I remember mum." Adia says in a monotone voice as she runs her fingers through her brown hair, "It isn't likely that I will forget." She mutters under her breath as the cab stops outside their flat.

Caroline pays as Adia gets her things out of the trunk and walks up to the door of their home, not even bothering to get her mother's things out. If she was going to ground her for wanted to be outside and doing something she loved, Adia was going to be giving her a cold shoulder.

"Adia, that was rude." Caroline says as she walks up to the door and unlocks it for her daughter, "why are you acting this way?" she asks as she places her things down by the front door and watches as her daughter walks over to the stairs that lead to the second floor.

"Maybe because you grounded me, for being outside!" Adia exclaims as she starts her way up the flight of stairs.

"I do not want you out with filthy people!" Caroline exclaims, "You're being silly!"

"Well I do not think they are filthy. All people are filthy mum, even you." Adia says as she walks to her bedroom door, opens it, walks through and slams it behind herself.

Adia looked around her missed bedroom. The walls were a pale pink from when she was a little girl. A porcelain ballerina doll sat on a shelf on a wall and a soccer one, which she had been given from one of her primary school teachers, was beside it.

Adia lay down on her black and white quilt with a sigh. She hated fighting with her mother, but she angered her so much.

"Adia, open the door." Caroline calls from the other side.

"I want to be alone." Adia says as she picks up a magazine that sat on her bedside table. On it was a picture of Christina Ross, she had always had a fascination with the woman, not because she was a model, but because Adia had always felt as though she had a connection to her.

But now that she had met Emma, along with her younger brother Luke and Morgan Ross, Whom she inwardly fangirled over, she knew why she felt the connection. Because she was her daughter.

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks to EmotionLotion for reviewing! And thanks to metheperson7 for subscribing! **

**I do not own Jessie!**

_**One friend request**_ was what Adia had woken up to the next morning. She clicked on the small icon in the corner of her cell phone screen to see it was from one, Emma Ross.

Adia smiled as she accepted it and walked over to her attached bathroom. She walked into the room and turned on the shower to warm up the water. She looked at her reflection in the mirror.

Her hair was messy from her sleep and her brown eyes were slightly red, but mostly just because she had just woken up.

After Adia had her shower she got dressed in her navy blue school uniform, and blow dried her hair. Once it was dry she braided it and tied the end of the braid with a pink hair elastic. She then put on her shoes, finished putting on her makeup and walked out of her room and down the stairs to get her backpack and lunch.

Caroline sat in the kitchen, waiting for Adia to come down the stairs. Adia had avoided her all the day before, but she wasn't going to be avoided today.

"Adia." Caroline said.

"Mother." Adia said as she picked up her backpack and placed her premade lunch in it. The zebra print backpack was the only fun and original thing in her look for the day.

"If I say you were ungrounded would you forgive me?" Caroline asks Adia. Adia turns around to look at her.

"No, I would like to be able to play football too." Adia says as she clicks a button on her phone to see what time it was, the lock screen photo was one of her and the black and white football. Her best friend had taken it.

"Not a chance." Caroline said, "When will you give up on that sport?" she asks.

"I would also like to know how long you were going to keep my adoption a secret." Adia says, Caroline is speechless, she never knew her daughter new, "That is what I though, I shall be going to school now. Ta-ta."

* * *

Emma was sitting in her room when she got the respond on her friend request. She knew that she should have been in bed but she wanted to know if it was a yes.

When she saw it was she smiled happily, her twin was her friend on facebook. She knew she probably shouldn't have done that but she did.

She laid down on her bed as she looked through photos on the account. The cover photo was Adia and a blondish brown haired girl. The two stood in front of what could only be Buckingham palace gates.

Emma smiled at the picture as she turned off her phone and then the lights, she was ready to sleep now, but she could only imagine what was going to happen in the morning.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Dr. Reese asked Morgan and Christina. They nodded as Emma sat in between them nervously. She was scared to see Adia without being in person.

When the screen turned from black to the people she saw Adia sitting in a navy blue uniform beside Caroline and a lady who was wearing a white doctor's robe and another woman in a pants suit.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Reese, we talked on the phone." Dr. Reese said to the other doctor.

"That's right, I'm Dr. Marshall." She said with a head nod.

"I am Gloria Bones, Adia's social worker." The pants suit woman said as she also nodded her head too.

"Hello, I am here to work on the Ross's case for Adia, I'm Maria Sablier." Maria said with a small wave. Adia sat on the couch awkwardly.

"I'm Caroline Epps, Adia's mother as you may know." Caroline said as she sent a disapproving look through the camera. All of the sudden she looked over at Adia, "Adia stop slouching." She said. Adia sat up straighter but sent a glare towards her mother.

"Now, to start off, I did I DNA test to compare Adia and Emma's DNA-" Dr. Reese was cut off,

"How did you get my daughters DNA?" Caroline snapped, she looked like she was about to say an insult when Adia spoke up.

"Emma asked for it and I gave it to her. I would like to know the truth mother, since you seem not to tell it to me." Adia said, "I am sorry for her interruption, please continue."

"As I was saying, it was a perfect match, the only things off were DNA for brown and blonde hair, brown eyes and green eyes but that makes sense since that is the only difference between the girls." Dr. Reese said.

"Adia is also British." Caroline said.

"Technically I became British, I was born American." Adia corrected.

"Adia stop correcting me!" Caroline said.

"Then stop saying everything wrong. I will correct when it is needed." Adia stated.

"I saw them in the email you sent me this morning, they are a perfect match. Same birth date also." Dr. Marshall said.

"It seems, as I look through the file you have sent me, that Adia was not officially adopted, correct?" Maria says, Caroline looks at them and sends them a smile.

"We were trying to get that done but then we forgot." She says.

"Smiling won't fix anything." Adia reminds Caroline.

"Adia go to your room, you are starting to make me mad. Aren't you grounded anyways?" Caroline snaps at Adia.

"Whatever." Adia says as she walks off, but when she gets to the top of the stairs she yells, "By the way, I am playing football in PE and you can't do anything about it!"

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I would like to thank Me(Guest), and Twilighter2013 for reviewing. I would also like to thank Twilighter2013 and The hunger games 1145 for following and/or favoriting**

**I do not own Jessie, I only own Adia, Caroline, and anyone else who is not originally from Jessie.**

"What's she like?" Zuri asked Emma as they sat in her room having a tea party.

"She is really nice! Though, she has a lot of back talk and sass towards her mom," When Emma saw Zuri's look she corrected herself, "Not our mom, her adopted mom."

"Oh okay, good!" Zuri says as she takes a sip of her tea, "Do you think she would have a tea party with me if she comes and lives with us?"

"Of course!" Emma said with a smile as she reached over and hugged her sister, "Of course, she will get alone with Luke too though." She said.

"She would!? How?" Zuri asks in confusion, how would Emma's twin out of anyone get along with Luke out of everyone?

"Well she likes football, though I don't understand who would. I saw her in a picture with a soccer ball but she always talks about football." Emma says.

"In England Football is soccer, duh." Zuri says. All of the sudden they hear a laugh from the bedroom door and look over to see their mom standing there, "Mommy!" Zuri says, "Come to the tea party!"

Christina smiles as she walks over and sits down in one of the small chairs at the tea party set.

"I need to talk to you two about something." She says as she looks at her two daughters, "We have to go to England, and your dad and I want to know if you would like to come."

There was silence for a few minutes as Zuri and Emma tried to soak in what was just said. Then the two sisters look at each other, "Of course!"

"That's a silly question mom! Of course we want to!" Emma says as she visibly jumps up and down in her seat.

"Emma! This is a tea party! No jumping!" Zuri says, "What would Adia say?" Christina chuckles as Emma stops jumping and sits still.

"Well, I'm pretty sure she would just tell me to calm down. I have only had a conversation with her three times, and it was never a full conversation really." Emma explains.

"I never thought I would hear Caroline getting back talked to though." Christina mused, "I must say, even though that was bad behaviour, I am impressed."

"I want to meet her!" Zuri says as she smiles, "Will we get to?" she asks Christina. Christina nods and looks down at her phone which just got an email.

"I have to go girls, I'll see you later." She says, "Thanks for the wonderful tea party Zuri." She adds as she walks out of the bedroom.

* * *

"Adia!" Adia hears from downstairs. She sighs and looks at her best friend Shelby though her phone screen. They had been skyping for the past two hours talking about her predicament.

"I have to go." Adia said, "I'll talk to you about it more tomorrow at school, or tonight." She adds.

"Okay, chow." Shelby says as the call ends. Adia sighs, places her phone in her pocket and walks out of her room and to the top of the stairs.

"Yes mum?" she says as she looks down at the chipped blue nail polish on her nails.

"I need to talk to you." Caroline says, "Come down here." Adia sighs and walks down the stairs and to the sitting room. There, sitting on the couch is Caroline in all her glory, drinking a martini and smoking an unfiltered cigarette.

"What is it?" Adia says as she tries to ignore what her mother is doing right before her eyes. Caroline sighs,

"I am sorry you had to find out this way." Caroline says, "But I never wanted you to know." She says.

"It is easy to figure it out when we don't even have the same hair or eye colour. Mum, I knew when I was five. I just never voiced it till recently when I met Emma." Adia says as she sits down on the chair that was by the sitting room door, "Besides, I always knew I was related to Christina Ross somehow, I always felt a connection to her."

"Well I'm glad you found it, but they are going to try and take you away." She says to Adia.

"I'm aware." Adia says to Caroline, "I am not stupid you know." Caroline studies Adia as she takes another draw of cigarette.

"I was thinking that we should run off." Caroline admits.

"Are you crazy?" Adia yells as she jumps up so she is standing, "That is the stupidest idea I have ever heard come out of your mouth." She yells.

"Adia calm down, I realized I would get put in jail if we did so we aren't going to." She says, trying to calm down her daughter.

"Good, you aren't completely stupid." Adia mutters as she slumps back down into the chair, "Mum, I want to get to know these people. I am old enough to make that decision so no matter what you have no choice." Adia says to Caroline.

"Adia, please be reasonable." Caroline tries to say to her daughter.

"No, you have controlled my whole life and now I am going to take a hold of it. I am going to get to know them." Adia says as she stands up, "And that is final." Adia adds as she storms out of the room, leaving a flabbergasted and infuriated Caroline behind.

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks to Me(guest) for reviewing.**

**I do not own Jessie**

The first look Emma got at England was Rain. It was raining; she sighed and decided that since she was going to get to see Adia it was worth it.

Zuri was asleep beside her and Jessie was staring out the window on the other side looking out at the dreary weather. Her mom was typing away on her cell phone and her dad was trying to take it away, it wasn't working.

"We're here! British babes here I come!" Luke said as he stands up. Emma rolls her eyes.

"Sit down, we haven't even landed yet." Emma says as she pulls him to sit down beside her.

"You want to see Adia; I want to see British girls. Therefore the plane needs to land." Luke says.

"Are we going to Adia's school?" Zuri asked since she had been awake the whole time, just faking sleep.

"Yes, but we are going there to meet Caroline and Gloria there." Christina says without looking up from her cell phone.

"Why does mom get to be on her phone but I don't?" Emma asks.

"Because mom's mom and you are Emma. Mom gets what she wants and does what she wants, you don't." Luke states as he sticks his tongue out at Emma.

"Luke, don't be mean." Jessie says as she sits back down in her seat.

"Bertram! Get me a popsicle!" Zuri says as she crosses her arms.

"Get it yourself." Bertram says, "Nobody is allowed to get up while the plane is landing."

"No! I want what I want when I want it!" Zuri says. At that moment everyone looked up and stared at her. Morgan took that opportunity to take Christina's phone.

"And this should be turned off." He says as he turns off the cell phone.

"Hey!" Christina says as she tries to grab it back without it working. She frowns and turns away from Morgan to help Ravi take off his seatbelt since the place landed.

"Now can we get off the plane?" Luke asks.

"Yes, but wait outside it for us." Morgan says.

* * *

Caroline sat in the waiting room waiting for them to come. They were having a meeting at the school, mostly just because if Adia stormed out she would have to go to class.

She looked down at her hands and twisted her rings around on her fingers. Not one of them was from her daughter; the only thing she had from Adia was herself, and a diamond necklace.

"This is where you shall be waiting." She heard the lady that led her in say to someone. Caroline didn't look up; she knew it would be the Ross's and the other people that were coming. She came early; she had wanted to talk to Adia. But Adia was avoiding her.

"Caroline we need to talk," she heard her lawyer Lucy say. "We need to make sure you and Adia can get along for this, we don't need another one of her diva dips."

"Adia does not have diva dips, she is eccentric." Caroline says as she looks up at her blonde haired friend, "Besides, I think Adia and I have reached an understanding." She adds proudly. Lucy rolls her eyes and listens in to the conversation that the Ross's were having.

"Do you think we'll get her? She has lived here her whole life." Christina says worriedly.

"Don't worry Mrs. Ross; I believe that Adia will be in our hands." Their lawyer Daniel says. Christina nods and plays with her wedding ring, Morgan takes her hand to stop her.

"Everything will be okay." He says to her.

All of the sudden the bell rings, making everyone jump. They all look out to the hallway where all the teenagers in their blue uniforms walk down.

"What's everyone looking at?" they hear a voice say. Everyone looks back over to see Adia standing there with another girl, her best friend Shelby.

"Adia! Where did you come from?" Caroline asks.

"Class..." Adia says as though Caroline had lost her mind, "we are in a school you know." Shelby giggles but then stops when Caroline glares at her.

"Don't you have somewhere to be Shelby?" she asks.

"Bye Adie..." Shelby says as she quickly walks out of the room.

"Stop scaring my friends!" Adia says to Caroline, "I can only make so many." She then walks over and stands next to a wall, wanting to be away from all the adults.

"Hi Adia." Emma says as she walks over and stands next to Adia.

"Hello Emma." Adia says as she looks at her twin.

"Okay... this is a lot of people..." a professor says as she walks out of an office, "Umm... everyone here about Miss. Adia Epps." She was surprised to see everyone stand up.

"Sorry professor, there are lots of people." Adia apologised. The professor nods as they all walk into a room with a long table.

"Adia, since you are the topic, you may choose where you sit." She says. Adia sits down at the end of the table.

"I'm Switzerland, I'm on no side." She states as she leans back in her chair and crosses her arms.

"Okay..." the social worker who was on neither side, just there to make sure everything went smoothly, said. They all sat down on either side of the table, on one side Caroline sat beside Adia on the right; on the other Christina sat next to her on the left.

* * *

"Jessie why didn't we get to go!" Zuri complains as she sits down on their pent house couch. They had gotten the pent house at the hotel they were staying in, and none of the children were impressed that Emma got to see Adia but they didn't.

"I wanted to see British girls!" Luke complains. Ravi rolls his eyes as he lets Mrs. Kipling out of her cage.

"Because they have to start to resolve the situation, do you want to go to the park?" Jessie says, trying to make Zuri forget the situation.

"Okay!" she says as she jumps up.

"Come on guys, unless you want to stay here with Bertram." Luke and Ravi soon follow suit as they all walk out the door.

"We'll be across the street Bertram!" Jessie says as she closes the door.

* * *

"I know her better!" Caroline states. Her statement is followed by a scoff that she ignores.

"You stole her from us!" Christina says.

"She was left on my door step!" Caroline half yells.

"Like harry potter in the philosopher's stone." Adia says, "This seems like something out of a movie..." she mutters after.

"Ms. Epps, it seems that you never legally adopted Adia." Maria says as she looks at a beige coloured file.

"Yes! Because we forgot. But she is mine!" Caroline yells.

"I'm the governments." Adia says, "Actually, technically I am the Ross's because I was never surrendered over to the government." She corrects herself.

"Adia! Shut up you aren't helping anyone!" Caroline yells at the brown haired teenager.

"Well at least I am not yelling at everyone. Seriously mum, calm down." Adia says, "I could be in drama class, working on my skit with Shelby, but instead I am. So please stop yelling." Aida glares at Caroline who mirrors her.

"There is another issue Ms. Epps." Maria says.

"What would that be?" Caroline snaps as she focuses her glare on Maria.

"The fact that you lost custody of Adia when she was five and didn't gain it back for two years."

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks to Me(Guest) for reviewing!**

**I do not own Jessie or any characters in the show. I do own Caroline, Adia, Lucy, Daniel, Maria, Gloria and Shelby.**

Out of the corner of their eyes Christina and Morgan glanced at each other. Lost custody?

"That was an accident and they wouldn't listen to me!" Caroline yells, "Where she went is the reason Adia is so messed up!"

"I am not messed up; I just don't like shopping and like to play football. What's wrong with that?" Adia asks.

"Nothing is wrong with that." Christina sooths Adia as she turns towards Maria, "I would like to know more about this."

"I will tell you later." She says. Caroline glares.

"That is in the past, not now." She snaps.

"I say it is time for a recess, those are what they are called in court correct? Emma come with me." Adia says as she stands up and walks out of the room and is followed by Emma.

"Where are we going?" she asks.

"Well, since they are all going to continue arguing I have decided you shall come to drama class with me." Adia explains as they walk down the hallway.

"But are we allowed?" Emma asks nervously. She never usually breaks the rules unless her parents aren't home, and still hardly. She doesn't want to be in trouble either way.

"I asked this morning, she said if it becomes too much I can leave. I am just extending that to you." Adia says as they turn down a hallway and walk over to double doors, "besides, maybe you could make a new friend."

They walk in and everyone quiets down to look at them. A pin could have been heard if it dropped, and one did so the theory was tested, it wasn't true.

"This is my twin Emma; she is from America and shall be joining us today." Adia states as she grabs Emma's wrist and pulls her over to the two empty seats Shelby had beside her, "Emma, Shelby, Shelby, Emma, okay you both are acquainted." Adia says.

"I'm Shelby." Shelby says as she holds out a hand to Emma, "it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." Emma says as she shakes Shelby's hand and they all face the front where the professor is talking.

"...we shall be doing skits." She says, "Pick a group of three. You shall present by the end of class." She then walks over to her desk. Shelby moves her chair in front of the twins.

"We can do a skit about twins that are split at birth." Shelby suggests, "I can be the narrator, you two the twins since you are twins." She says.

"Okay!" Emma and Adia say at the same time.

* * *

Christina glanced over at the door again for the fourth time in five minutes. She was worried, where were Adia and Emma?

"I was hoping this could be resolved outside of a court, but it looks like it can't be." The head person said, "I have the court book for this, I private hearing. In three days." She says as she closes her binder and stands up, "information shall be emailed to you."

She then walks out of the room, leaving the adults standing there. When the bell rings they are all still sitting there, talking quietly to their sides when they hear the door open again. They all look over to see Adia and Emma walk in, laughing together as though they were old friends.

"Where have you been Adia?" Caroline asks as she stands up, "I was worried half to death!"

"You looked so worried." Adia said sarcastically as she walks over to her chair and picks up her backpack, "For your information mother, I took Emma to my drama class because it is boring in here, there was lots of yelling, and since she is my twin I decided that I might as well let her meet my friends." Adia explains.

"It was so much fun!" Emma says as she skips over to Christina and Morgan who were just standing up, "nobody was serious, and everyone was just goofing around for their skits and nobody got mad!" she says with a big smile.

"That's good that you had fun Em!" Christina says with a smile as she hugs Emma. Adia sees and looks away, she wished she and her mom had a relationship like that, but they didn't and never had.

"Adia are you ready to go?" Caroline asks her.

"I still have one class left you know." Adia says as she places her backpack on her shoulder.

"Well, I was thinking since this must be traumatizing for you, you could miss last class and come shopping with me." Caroline says.

"I would like to point out to you that this is just a bunch of adults deciding my fate, it isn't that traumatising." Adia says, "Besides, we are playing football and I love football." She says.

"Yeah, you are coming shopping." Caroline says as she drags Adia out by her arm. Adia groans as she follows after Caroline with a frown on her face.

* * *

"Emma, we need to know what you found out about Adia." Maria says to Emma as they sit down in her office.

"Hmm... I found out that her favorite colour is pink and that if you want her to forgive you for something, give her pink things, she loves dad's movies but Caroline won't let her watch them, she hates shopping and finds it a useless waste of time. She also loves soccer but isn't allowed to play it." Emma explains.

"Well, that is good to know. I am also looking into the ordeal about her being taken away from Ms Epps when she was five." Maria says as she writes stuff in her note pad, "Anyone can tell she isn't comfortable with Caroline."

"She responds better to Christina than Caroline too." Daniel says. Maria nods.

"That can happen; if someone is not comfortable with one person they can be comfortable with another." She explains.

"So basically she likes me better than Caroline?" Christina asks confused.

"Exactly."

**Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I do not own Jessie**

Adia sat on the edge of the fountain in the middle of the mall. Her mom and gone somewhere and she was left to sit beside the fountain because she didn't know where to go.

She had changed out of her uniform and it was in a bag that once held the clothing she was now wearing, Black skinny jeans and a black and white shirt with a mesh top.

Adia didn't understand why her mom would drag her there only to leave her alone and lost.

"Ali!" she heard someone call. She didn't look and ran her hand through the water as someone placed a hand on her shoulder and stood in front of her, "why did you storm off?"

"Excuse me!?" Adia says as she looks up at the woman.

"You heard me Ali, why did you storm off?" the woman asks in an American accent.

"I am sorry that you are missing your child, but I am not this 'Ali' person." Adia states.

"Ali stop this! You aren't even good at the accent!" the woman snaps as she grabs Adia's arm and drags her off throughout the halls of the mall.

"Let go of me!" Adia yells as she tries to get out of her grip but it doesn't work. The woman drags her out of the mall and into a cab.

"Ali stop this nonsense!" she says in a strained, calm voice.

"This isn't nonsense! You are abducting me!" Adia yells as ice cold fear runs through her veins. She was being kidnapped by some random stranger tourist who thinks that she is their daughter. So where is her daughter?

* * *

"Adia! There you are!" Caroline grabs the arm of a brown haired teenager in forever 21.

"Hey!" the girl says as she looks at the woman, "I am not Adia you crazy person." She says as she tries to yank her arm out of Caroline's grip.

"Stop playing around Adia." Caroline says as she drags her out the door of the mall that was situated in forever 21.

"I am not Adia! I am Ali!" Ali says as she glares at Caroline. Caroline rolls her eyes.

"Good try Adia." Caroline says as she pushes Ali into the cab, "you have been practicing that accent I see."

"It is my actual accent you psycho!" Ali yells. The cabbie ignores them as he drives; Ali sighs and leans back into the seat. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Stop dragging me! I am not Ali!" Adia yells as they walk into the hotel lobby.

"Adia?" she hears someone say, she turns around to see a small black haired African girl looking at her.

"Yes? Do I know you?" Adia asks in confusion.

"I'm Morgan and Christina's daughter Zuri! Emma and your younger sister!" she says in excitement that she finally got to meet Adia.

"It is nice to meet you Zuri." Adia says with a smile, she had always wanted a younger sister.

"This is not Adia! This is Ali!" the woman says.

"No! This is Adia!" Zuri says. All of the sudden she sees someone near the doors, "Mommy! Daddy! Come tell this lady that Adia isn't Ali!"

Adia hears the sound of feet on the floor as Emma, Morgan and Christina appear.

"Adia?" Emma says.

"Emma!" Adia says in a happy voice as she tries to yank her arm free again, "Now, Miss... whatever your last name is... I am not Ali, I am Adia. And my accent is not fake!" Adia says.

"It's true, it isn't." Emma confirms.

"Then where is Ali?" the woman asks in confusion as she lets go of Adia, Christina pulls Adia over near her away from the lady. Morgan does the same to Zuri.

"Maybe my mother took her. Because if you could get us confused, she probably would." Adia says, "Is there only other ways that we look alike besides... hair?" she asks.

"You're wearing the same outfit." The woman says. Adia thinks for a second before pulling her IPhone out of her backpack and dials a number before holding it up to her ear.

"Hello... yes mother it is me, the person you forgot at the mall thank you." Adia says, "Not the person you have is not me. It is a girl named Ali who is America... well no wonder her accent sounds real. Are you really that stupid!?" Adia says as she pushes her bangs out of her face.

"She couldn't tell an American accent?" the woman asks with a small laugh, Adia raises her eye brows at the lady.

"You thought my accent was fake." She says with her hand over the phone before she answers her mom, "Just send her over in a car to Sofitel. Yes mother, we shall be talking about this when I get home because I feel like a five year old... whatever, goodbye." Adia hangs up.

"Well?" the lady says as she crosses her arms.

"She is sending a car with your daughter." Adia explains.

"Good, I can't believe you "mom" was stupid enough to take someone else's kid!" she says as she walks off.

"I would like to point out-" Adia was cut it off by Christina

"You don't need to finish that sentence Adia." She says as she places a comforting hand on her shoulder, "How did you get lost though?" she asks.

"Well, my mother," Adia hesitates for a second, wondering if she should correct it to Caroline but decides against it since she hardly knows the Ross's, "Decided to leave me by a fountain and walked away. Then that lady walks over and grabs me." Adia explains.

"That would suck!" Zuri says as she looks up at Adia, "Is it always raining?" she asks out of the blue. Adia giggles then replies,

"Of course not. Most of the time, but not all the time." She says with a smile.

**Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks to Me(Guest) for reviewing!**

**I do not own Jessie**

"Is Adia going to live with us?" Is the first thing Christina hears when she wakes up three days later. She looks over to see Zuri standing over her.

She and Morgan had decided that Zuri would share a room with them while Jessie shared with Emma and Luke shared with Ravi.

"Hopefully." Christina says, "What time is it Zuri?" she asks as she notices the eight year old is still in her PJ's.

"Seven!" she says happily. Christina groans and shuffles closer to Morgan before pulling her young daughter into the bed beside her.

"No being awake at seven." She says as Zuri climbs under the covers next to her.

"But it is sunny out." Zuri points out as she shakes Christina who had closed her eyes again.

"Just rest a little bit longer." Christina says as she hugs her daughter.

"What is daddy going to say when he finds out I'm in your bed?" Zuri asks not caring that her mom just wanted to sleep.

"Well, I doubt he will mind." Christina says as she feels his heavy breathing on the back of her neck.

"Mom! You should wake him up so we can go outside!" Zuri says with a smile. Christina sighs, but since she was already wide she decided to comply.

Zuri stared at her and waiting but all of the sudden saw her dad jump a bit.

"Cold feet!" he says. Zuri laughs and Christina giggles, "not cool you two." He says as he sits up slightly so he could see over Christina's shoulders to look at his daughter and wife.

"You must be awake." Christina says to him as she smiles up at him.

"Why?" Morgan asks.

"Because we are!" Zuri says happily.

"And to get me coffee." Christina adds as she sticks her tongue out at him before laying her had back down on the pillow.

"I have to go wake up Jessie!" Zuri says as she climbs out of the bed and runs out of the room. Before Morgan can say anything Christina turns over to look at him.

"I was serious about the coffee." She says.

* * *

Later that day at the court house Adia was sitting on her bench waiting for it to begin. Her hair had been curled by her mother into perfect dark ringlets and her makeup was spotless. Caroline thought that this was going to help her win.

"Order! This is for case 3546, the Ross Family vs Epps family." The judge said. Daniel and Lucy both stood up for their sides, "I do not want this case to harsh like you both are use to, since this is a case of placement and custody I would like it to be casual," the judge stated as he looked over at Adia who looked as though she was ready to walk down the red carpet.

"Of course your honour." Lucy said as she sits down.

"First order of business, I would like to know how Ms. Adia came into the ends of your Miss. Epps." He says to Caroline. She clears her throat and stands up.

"When she was little she appeared on my doorstep..."

"I find that whenever someone says that I feel like Harry Potter..." Adia interrupts.

"...That is what happened, I made it my duty to take care of her and be her mother and I have done that for the past fourteen years and I do not plan to stop just because some celebrities walk in and say Adia is theirs." Caroline states as she sits down again.

"How did Adia get taken away from you both?" the judge asks Christina and Morgan.

"She was taken a few hours after she was born, from the hospital." Christina tells him. He nods.

"I would like Adia and Emma to come stand right here." He says as he points at the spot in front of him. Both girls go and stand there, Emma looking normal since in the email it says it was informal, and Adia looking like she was about to be whisked off somewhere fancy, "Which one is Adia?" he asks. Adia puts up her hand, "Do you have normal clothing with you?" he asks her.

"Yes Sir." She says.

"Good, go put it on." He says. Adia nods and walks over to her seat, grabs her bag then walks out of the court room.

When she got to the bathroom she went into the stall and stripped out of her ridiculous dress and heels. She puts on her union jack tank top and white short shorts then pink high tops.

She walks over to the mirror and brushes through the curls before putting her hair up in a pony tail and wiped off all the makeup. She stuffed everything into her backpack but then just stood there in front of the mirror. Because for the first time during all of this, she was scared.

* * *

"Adia was put in foster care when she was five years old, correct?" the judge says as he looks at Caroline.

"Correct." She says.

"Why?" he asks, she looks taken aback.

"I do not-"

"Just answer the question Caroline." Lucy says. She knew from the moment this case began, they were going to lose. Anybody, even from a mile away, or not knowing that Adia was the missing Ross daughter, could tell she was a Ross.

"She got taken away because she wouldn't stop crying because she was sick or something, I was drunk and I was screaming at her. I got her back two years later." Caroline explains, "I am sober now though." She says.

"It says here, one of your credit slips, that you spend three hundred dollars on liquor in the past three months." The judge says, "That doesn't sound sober to me." He says as the doors open and everyone looks at them.

"That was for... Adia!" Caroline says as through the doors walks a duplicate of Emma, makeup free and normal clothed.

"Ew! That stuffs nasty!" Adia says to Caroline, "Anyways, I changed to clothing I bought without permission, no makeup and false curls in a pony tail. Anything else?" Adia asks as she places her bag down and Emma walks up with her to the front.

"I don't think so." The judge says as he motions for both teens to go sit down once again. They both sit at the same time.

"They are duplicates." Ravi says to Zuri as he watches them.

"I know right!" Zuri says as she looks over at both the girls, "it's weird!"

"It's cool!" Luke says Morgan chuckles at what his kids are saying, "I wish I had a twin! He could do all the school stuff and I could get the girls."

"You wish." Zuri says as she rolls her eyes. Luke scowls at her.

"I will have to sleep on my decision, meet tomorrow." He says, "Meeting adjourned." He adds as he stands up. Everyone else also stands up.

"How about going to the mall Adia?" Caroline asks her daughter.

"Uh no thank you. I do not feel like becoming lost again. Besides, I have to go to Shelby's football match." Adia says as she picks up her bag and grabs her phone out of it before zipping it up quickly.

"I won't lose you! And it is funner than going to a football match." Caroline sneers.

"One, _funner _isn't a word, two, I like it and I am going. Taking control of my own life, remember? And don't worry; I have my own money to pay with." Adia says as she turns around and starts to walk down the aisle.

"You're being unreasonable!" Caroline calls after her.

"How am I being unreasonable? It is my best friends match!" Adia says as she goes to push open the door, only for it not to budge and she walks into it.

"Adia you can't even open a door!" Caroline says as she starts to walk out of the rows of seating. Emma walks over and opens the door.

"I am going to the match!" Adia calls at Caroline as she walks through the door with Emma, "Thanks." She says to Emma with a smile.

"You're welcome! Maybe you should remember for tomorrow it is a pull door." Emma says. Adia nods,

"That'd be a good plan." Adia says and pulls her backpack off her shoulder and grabs a notebook and pen out of it before writing down an address and time on it before ripping it out of the notebook and handing it to Emma, "if you want to watch that's where I'll be." Adia says before putting her things away and walking off.

**Please Reveiw!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I do not own Jessie**

"Go Shelb!" Adia yells as she sits on the grass beside the field Shelby's game was in. She claps as Shelby's team (also known as the blue team) scores a goal.

"Hello Adia!" Adia hears as someone sits down beside her. She looks over to see Ravi, her younger brother.

"Hello Ravi." Adia says as Emma sits down on the other side of her, "I see you guys decided to come." She adds with a smile.

"Well us and our nanny, mom and dad are talking with Maria." Emma explains as the rest sit down.

"Wait, this is soccer, not football!" Luke says.

"No, I'm pretty sure it is football." Adia says, "In America you call it soccer though." She adds. Luke nods and they all watch, cheering when the blue team gets a goal. That was, until someone on the blue team got injured.

"Oh my god. I'll be back." Adia says as she runs over to the blue teams bench and sees one of her other friends, Alex, sitting holding her nose. "Are you okay Alex?" she asks.

Adia wasn't as good of friends with Alex as she was with Shelby, but she still was friends and cared for her a lot.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But it hurts too much to go back on field." She admits.

"We don't have any spares!" the caption gasps, "we'll have to forfeit!"

"No!" Shelby says, "Wait a second..." she says as she sits down on the bench and starts to rummage through the bag until she pulls out one of the jerseys, "put this on." She says as she throws it at Adia.

"Seriously!?" Adia says as Shelby holds up a towel and she takes off her other shirt and puts the jersey on.

"You're good. And competitive! If you're mum would let you in football you'd be our star player!" the caption says as she gathers them into a huddle.

Adia takes a hair elastic off of her wrist and ties a little bundle of the jersey to the side because it is too big.

"Okay, so here's the plan."

* * *

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Morgan asks as he and Christina appear at their sides. After coming back to the hotel from their meeting they saw a note saying where the kids would be, so they decided to go join them.

"Where's Adia?" Christina adds.

"It's good!" Luke says, "lots of British girls!" Emma hits him on the back of the head.

"Until one of the girls got a ball to the face!" Zuri says worriedly.

"Adia went to go check on her." Emma explains. All of the sudden the girl, who got the ball to the face, walks over to them.

"I would like to notify you, if you are with Adia, that she is now in the game. Just so you know." She says as she turns around.

"Really?" Emma asks.

"Yeah, she is one of the best players." Alex says as she walks back over to the bench. All of the sudden all of the players walk onto the field. Including Adia, whose jersey even after being tied to the side, was still too big.

The whistle sounded and the game was off, everything went by in a blur. That was, until the game was over and the final goal was scored. The blue team won.

"Whoo!" Luke says as the kids, and Jessie, stand up.

* * *

Adia walks over to where the team on the benches are.

"Do you want this jersey back?" she asks as the Ross family starts to walk over.

"No! You keep it! Well, until I find a smaller one." Shelby says with a huge smile, "you are the best Adia!" she hugs Adia, who hugs her back.

"Thanks!" Adia says with a smile as she is all of the sudden hugged from behind by a squealing girl.

"You did so well!" She hears Emma squeal from behind her.

"Thanks Em!" Adia says as she turns around to her twin.

"That jersey is way to big though." Emma adds as she looks Adia up and down, "it covers your shorts!"

"She's a stick!" Alex says with a laugh, "if only I could be like that!"

"You are." Adia says, "And don't you forget it!" Alex rolls her eyes as everyone else walks over.

"And you're not allowed to play soccer why?!" Zuri asks her when she gets over there with her parents and Jessie.

"I don't actually know." Adia says, "I need to look into that." Zuri nods.

"Uh Adia..." Shelby says as she hands Adia her cell phone, "Your mum has been calling you... you better go before you get into more trouble than this is worth." She says.

"Right!" Adia says as she quickly grabs all her things, "see you guys at school," she says to the team, then turns to the Ross, "see you in court tomorrow. Thanks for coming!" she says as she rushes off to a cab that is waiting.

"Why does she have to leave?" Jessie asks Shelby, Shelby sighs.

"Caroline is pretty strict, she doesn't let Adia watch movies or TV, she isn't allowed to play football, she wants Adia to become a model or something." Shelby explains as she puts her water bottle in her bag, and hoists it onto her shoulder, "It is the way she has grown up, so I guess she is use to it.

When Adia got home she quickly went into the bathroom and changed back into her regular shirt and puts the jersey into her back. She then walks out and into the sitting room where her mom is smoking, again.

"Adia, what do you think about purple drapes in here?" Caroline asks her daughter. Adia shakes her head, "you're right. It'd clash with the carpet." Caroline agrees as she takes a drag of the cigarette.

"Mum, I am going to my room." Adia says as she backs out of the room and goes upstairs to her bedroom. When she gets there she sees a fat, white fluffy cat sitting on her bed, "Mr. Whiskers!" she says as she picks up the cat and hugs him.

The cat meows as Adia sits down with him on her lap, "I missed you buddy! Where did you go on an adventure to this time?" she asks as she pulls out her notebook and places it in front of her. For her, school ended in a week but she still had to submit a story for English class.

"Want to tell me an adventure you went on Mr. Whiskers?" she asks him as he climbs off her lap and sits down at the end of the bed and licks his paws.

Adia sighs and starts writing, this paper had to be done in two days, and it would be.

**Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I do not own Jessie and I do not know how the legal system works for any of these things so this is just my interpretation. **

"Remember, anything that is said in this court must be honoured." The judge says as he looks at all the people sitting in front of him.

Everyone nods in agreement, including Caroline who looked very smug.

"Adia's guardianship is, and will be placed with the Ross family." He says. The Ross family, and Adia, claps, "I am sorry Miss. Epps, but it seems that Adia gets along better with the Ross's. Along with the fact that you lost her for two years before. You shall still be able to talk to her, but she will be in full custody of the Ross's." He explains, "Adia, since you have to finish your school year you may remain at Caroline's until then. I would then recommend that you are moved over seas." Adia nods.

"Court adjourned." he says as he bangs the gable. Adia smiles as she sits there beside Caroline who has a stunned look on her face.

"What- how!?" Caroline sputters as she looks over at Adia who is putting her phone back in her backpack, "Adia come on, you don't want to leave." She says.

"The judge has made the final decision." Adia states as she stands up and walks over to Emma who instantly hugs her.

"I am so happy! When we go back we'll get your room ready so then when you come it'll be done! I can get you a wardrobe too! Don't worry, nothing will be too girly!" Emma rants in a happy voice. Adia giggles.

"Okay, breathe Emma." She says, "Well, if you want to know my taste you'll have to come over and see my current room. Then you'll know what to do... and what not to do..." Adia explains. Emma nods.

"Of course! Mom and dad are talking to the judge right now, I think they're going to have to come over too and take some stuff back with us." Emma says.

"Adia!" Zuri says as she runs over to her new older sister, "do you like tea parties?" she asks.

"Of course I do." Adia says as she smiles down at Zuri.

"Yay! When you come to our house we'll have one!" Zuri states with a huge smile.

"Of course!" Adia exclaims with a smile.

* * *

Later that day Adia sat in the study staring down at her notebook. Everyone (and by that she meant her birth parents, all her siblings, their nanny and their butler) were coming over soon. Though, the kids were probably going to play in her back yard.

She sighed and wrote her name in the top corner of the page. She still had to write her short story for English class, and it had to be done by tomorrow. Finished and edited.

All of the sudden an idea struck her and Adia's pen started to glide across the page.

* * *

"You must be the Ross's." A man in a suit said as he opened the front door of Adia and Caroline's flat.

"We are." Morgan confirmed as he looked at the stranger.

"I am the Epps Butler, since it is a nice day out, if the children would like they can play outside. There is a playground out back from when Adia was little." He explains as he brings them into the house.

"Let's go guys." Jessie says as she walks through the flat to the back yard with Zuri, Luke and Ravi. When they got out there they were shocked, there sat an actual playground, swings and a trampoline.

"Dibs on a swing!" Zuri yells as she runs over to them.

Meanwhile, Christina, Morgan, Emma and Bertram walked into the kitchen with the Butler.

"If you need to go to Adia's room, it is up the stairs and to the right. It is the door with a pink star sticker on it from when she was little.

Christina, Morgan and Emma nod as they walk upstairs, then the Butler looks at Bertram, "do you like cheese?"

Emma was shocked at the girly-ness of Adia's room. The pink walls along with the vanity along with a walk in closet was something she was shocked to see in her sisters room.

When they hear someone walk down the hall and into the room they all turned around to stare at Adia.

Adia looked down at her outfit, black jeans and a dark blue shirt, before looking back up at them, "What?" she asked.

"You're room is so girly!" Emma says as she turns around again.

"...and?" Adia says as she walks further into the room and places her notebook down on the desk that was tucked away into the corner.

"It doesn't seem you." Emma states as she turns back around to look at her. It was more her than Adia.

"The paint is from when I was eight, all the girly stuff is courteously of Caroline." Adia explains to them.

"How did you get the soccer doll if she doesn't allow you to play?" Morgan asks as he points up onto the shelf.

"My third year teacher, it was her daughters but she didn't want it anymore." Adia explains, "Everything in my room that doesn't fit into the category of _girly_ has a story, or was a gift."

"What about that?" Emma asks pointing at her black faced notebook.

"That's a notebook." Adia says as though Emma is a small child, "the colour of those do not matter." She says.

"Oh..." Emma says as she walks over to her closet and opens the door. She, and Christina, was surprised by the quantity and quality of dresses that hung in there along with some sweaters, uniforms and shoes. Morgan really didn't care about the clothes but was still shocked.

"And explain this." Emma says as she steps aside.

"All Caroline's doing. I have worn maybe five of those in the past two years." Adia explains as she sits down on her bed, "my life was controlled Emma, I have a lot of things that I hate in my room." Adia shrugs and slides off her black flats.

"Like?" Emma asks.

"Well, for one, I do not like all the pink, I love the colour pink, but this is just too much. Number two, I do not like the fact that there are millions of things that girly girls like, example dresses and dolls that look like ballerina's." Adia points over at the shelf. Emma nods as she sits down on the bed beside her.

"How'd you get the black quilt?" Emma asks her.

"Well, I learnt that if something so called "fits" into the room that you can have it. Black goes with everything therefore I got it." Adia says. Emma nods.

"Christina, Morgan, I need to talk to you." Caroline says as she leads them from the bedroom.

"Since you are taking Adia I must tell you of some things that she needs." Caroline says as she sits down at her desk. Christina and Morgan take a seat across from her.

"And that is?" Christina says.

"First of all, she is not girly but her favorite colour is pink. She get's injured easily and is very klutzy but if you try to take her to a doctor or hospital she will be very angry. If she is upset, pink popsicles will make her happy or happy ish, again. I do not know why, she just loves them. She has a cat, she calls him Mr. Whiskers, ask her the full name, and she is taking him with her. Under no circumstances is that cat staying here." Caroline looks at them to see if they are going to back out, they don't.

"Is there anything else?" Morgan asks.

"Yes, Adia may seem like a sweet little girl, but she can be mouthy and disobedient." Caroline says as she stands up, "I just wanted you to know what you have to deal with." She says as she walks out of the room, leaving Christina and Morgan to think about the list of things they had just found out about their newest daughter.

**Please Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I would like to thank Oliviafullhouse and Me(guest) for reviewing. I would also like to thank Vampireninhabritney for favorite/following.**

**I would like to say that I didn't have wifi on my laptop from Friday till now so i could not update. I would also like to say that I have about sixteen chapters written for this story but there are going to be more than that, i just have to get around to writing them. **

**I do not own Jessie**

Adia was scared. There was no doubt about that. She wasn't use to moving, she had lived in the same house, slept in the same room in the same bed her whole life, so how was she suppose to be okay with this?

But another side of her was thrilled. It was not every day you got to move across the sea to New York and live with a family you never knew about till a month before. She was also living with her idols, though she would never tell them.

She had idolized Christina since she was a little girl; she had always wanted to be her. The same thing with Morgan, she loved his movies and saw ever one of them, even if it involved sneaking out. Even if it was weird, it was true.

Now though, she was scared. What if she wasn't want they wanted, what if they wanted a child that liked normal teenage girl things, like shopping and boys. A long with the fact that she may be a duplicate of Emma, she wasn't sure if they were exactly the same in the ways everyone thought they were.

So Adia did what her gut told her, she was going to leave England and be with the people that gave birth to her along with the rest of their family.

She said goodbye to Caroline gave her a hug and tearfully hugged her old Butler. Truth be told, she was a tiny bit frightened of the Ross butler.

"Come visit Adia!" Caroline had called after her when she got onto the plane. Adia wasn't sure if she would, well of course she would. Adia wanted to come back to visit Shelby and Alex, and of course she would want to visit Caroline, she raised her.

Adia walked down the terminal, showed the flight attendant her ticked and got shown to her seat. She was in first class, the way it always was. But she wished she was one of the couples in coach with their little kids and headsets.

She sat down in her seat; it was right next to the window. That's where she liked to be, so she could watch as the world went by her. It was like it was flat, but she knew it wasn't.

Adia knew that she could have taken the private jet, they wanted her to. She was part of the family now. Adia knew that, but she didn't find wealth and planes relevant. She wanted to be a normal person that didn't have a private jet a little longer. So she said she would be taking a plane, and with that, came being in first class, nothing less.

She had thought that she would be the only one in her group of two seats. They were bigger than normal seats; they were about one and a half normal seats. They had little televisions like the other ones though, and Adia knew she would try and find Harry Potter on there. Because that is what she felt like. Harry Potter, lost and alone.

Much to her surprise, a lady had come and sat down next to her. She was a woman, maybe in her mid forties. From what Adia saw she had brown hair, tan skin and was wearing very expensive clothing. She didn't know why someone would wear something like that on a plane. It was a plane, not a runway.

When Adia looked away from the woman though, she looked straight at her and pulls down her sunglasses to reveal her chocolate brown eyes.

"Why were you looking at me little girl?" she asks Adia in a rude voice. Adia looks over at her and raises an eyebrow.

"I was studying your outfit. Sunglasses and a runway ready outfit for a plane? Are you walking on a red carpet after?" Adia asks with an eye roll. The lady glares at her.

"I would like you to know that it is never a bad time to look fashionable. What do you call that?" she asks in a fake innocent voice as she motions at Adia's outfit. Adia rolls her eyes as she looks down at her outfit of black sweatpants and a pink sweater.

"I call this my outfit to be comfortable on the seven to eight hour flight to New York." Adia says, "What do you call that? Hangover?" Adia motions at the ladies face. This was not going to be an enjoyable flight. But to Adia's surprise the woman smiled.

The woman stared at Adia with a small smile that could also have been classified as a smirk. She took her sunglasses off and placed them in her lap.

"All electronics need to be shut off and put away. Seat belts need to be on, we take off soon." the flight attendant said over the speaker. The woman grabbed something out of her purse and held her hand out to Adia.

"I'm Gold, Sandra Gold." The lady, Sandra, says to Adia. Adia shakes her hand.

"I'm Adia. Aren't you that agent who discovers, well, everyone basically?" Adia asks curiously.

"Everyone who matters. And I think you do, call me if you ever want to try out your talents." Sandra says as she hands Adia a card.

"I will." Adia says as she looks down at it. She had never been handed a card before, okay, ones for Caroline yeah, but never ones that held the key to her future.

As the plane started to take off, Adia leaned back in the seat and sighed. She was now flying, in the air. As they flew, Adia sighed and looked out the window and watched as she left her old life, and flew into a new one.

**Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I would like to thank CodeDigital for favoriting/subscribing and Me(guest) for reviewing! **

**I do not own Jessie**

"Ready as I'll ever be." Adia says to herself as she grabs her carry on items from their holder over her seats. She was scared to say the least. Never in her life had she been to New York without Caroline, but she had to do that sometime. And now was that time.

Adia waited for the aisle to clear. Her brown hair was mused a bit, her brown eyes slightly glazed over with sleep from the fact that she had just slept most of the way to the states.

The lady, who had sat next to her, Sandra, had gotten off into the aisle the first chance she had. Leaving Adia without even saying goodbye.

Of course, it didn't bug Adia that much considering when she had first gotten onto the plane the two of them hated each other. But now that she was there, she was quite scared to see what it was like without an adult with her.

Right when she got off the plane she pulled out her cell phone to see a text from Emma. It said that Jessie was going to be picking her up since Christina and Morgan were off at a movie and she was trying to make everything perfect. Adia had just sighed and walked over to the passport line.

She got out her passport and stood in line.

Adia was sure that she would be stuck behind some stuck up, know it all who would think she was just some stupid kid. That had happened quite a few times before.

She was shocked though, when she found out that she was behind a short, grey haired lady.

"Hello dear." The lady said to her with a kind smile and the same accent that Adia herself had.

"Hello madam." Adia said with a smile.

"My name is Martie Howard." The lady said as she held out her hand.

"I'm Adia Ep- Ross." Adia said.

"You don't sound too sure." Martie said to Adia who sighed and shook her head.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not." Adia said sadly as she pushed her bag onto her shoulder more.

"Why not?" Martie asked as they moved forward a bit.

"Well... I don't want to bore you." Adia said as she shook her head.

"You won't dear." The lady said.

"Well, I'm from America but I was taken to England and grew up there with my adoptive mother. But I was here in New York for a fashion show and I met my twin and then they got custity so now I am moving here and I really don't know who I am anymore." Adia admitted. Martie sighed as they moved up.

"Finding out who you are can be very tough Adia." Martie started, "but one day soon I bet you will know who you are. And when you do, I can't wait to meet her." She says with a smile as they get to the front of the line and Martie walks over to one of the border people.

* * *

Emma looked around Adia's room again. Everything was where she thought Adia would like it. The bed near the window, it's black and grey quilt was different against the one pink wall and the rest white.

The vanity had spaced for photo's and make up or hair products, then the desk had a laptop on it for her to do her homework.

At the other end was a closet with the clothing Adia had sent along with some soccer gear. Nobody else knew what she liked besides that.

Emma looked down at her phone lock screen and saw the picture that she and Adia had taken her last day in England. They were standing next to each other and taking the phone from the front camera. They looked exactly alike.

Emma had told Rosie about Adia, and Rosie at first was scared Adia would take her place in Emma's life. But Emma had promised her that she wouldn't. Adia was her sister, not her best friend.

But since it was summer, Adia had a month to get use to life in the Ross household before going to school with them. Nobody in the family was ready for that; they were all worried about her well being.

Emma knew for a fact though that Adia would make friends quickly, considering if she wasn't mean, she was the nicest person in the world... when she wanted to be.

Adia though had her own ways of doing things, and hated to be told what to do. So in truth, Emma was a little worried about her.

Her parents had told her not to worry, Adia would be fine. They all were fine, the family was normal and they had Jessie and Bertram if anything happened. But Emma wasn't so sure.

"Adia!" she heard Zuri yell downstairs and Emma took a deep breath before walking down the stairs. She past Mr. Whiskers on the way down and smiled at him. He was a good cat.

"Adia!" Emma said as she ran down the stairs and hugged her sister.

"Hello Emma." Adia said as she hugged her sister back before pulling away. She looked around the living room with a look of shock on her face, it was huge!

"We are having a tea party tomorrow!" Zuri stated, "It is BYOB, bring your own boa." She added as she skipped off.

"This place is huge!" Adia exclaimed as she looked around, "how is it so big?" she asked in confusion as she twirled around to get a better look.

"It's the pent house silly!" Emma said as she grabbed Adia's hand, "come on, I want to show you your room!" she said excitedly as she pulled Adia to the stairs.

Adia quickly grabbed her bag then followed Emma up the grand staircase. She was in awe, never in her life had Adia been in such a huge house. It was amazing how big it was and she wasn't sure if it had fully sunken in.

When they stopped in a doorway Adia looked in and gasped. This was her room. It was amazing!

"You did an amazing job!" Adia said as she walked in. When her pare feet hit the carpet she was amazed, never in her life had she felt something so soft.

"Do you like it? If you don't we can fix stuff, I wasn't sure about the walls..." Emma was cut off by Adia.

"Emma shut up. I love it!" Adia says as she spins around and hugs her sister. Emma smiles happily.

"Good! I'm going to leave you to settle in, call if you need anything." Emma says. Adia nods and watches as Emma walked out of the room.

Adia walks over to the bed and sits down, it was so soft! She smiles and sees some boxes that had been sent over but not opened.

She walked over and opened it, to see that it was full of pictures and books.

She smiled as she started to put the books on the bookshelf and put the pictures on her mirror. At that moment, Adia knew she was home. But at the same time, she knew she was in a strange place that would take a long time to get use to.

**Please Review!**

**Update: I got it pointed out to me that a minor would not be able to leave an airport without an adult and that I said they were in school but earlier I said they weren't. So I fixed that. I would also like to say that I believe in England they have a month more of school than us. I don't actually know if they do but I put in here they do, so if they actually don't I'm sorry!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I'm back after being gone for the weekend! I have to tell you, this chapter is quite short. So I am sorry for that, I don't really know whether the next one is longer or not... But good news! While I was gone I worked on this story more! I have so many ideas for it my head is almost bursting!**

**Thanks to CodeDigital and jessiefan11 for reviewing!**

**I do not own Jessie**

Adia looked at herself in the mirror of her bathroom. She had put on a grey tutu, white jeans and a black and white shirt along with a pink boa for Zuri's tea party. She and Emma were both going; Zuri had said that Jessie was banned from going.

Adia sighed and pulled her brown hair up into a pony tail before walking out of the closet and out of her bedroom and down the hall slightly to Zuri's door.

"Yay! You're here!" Zuri says happily as she waves Adia into the room. Emma, who was already sitting down at the table, smiled encouragingly at her sister as Adia walked into the room.

"Where shall I sit princess Zuri?" Adia asked as she looked down at Zuri who had a crown on her head.

"Right there." Zuri said happily pointing at a chair that was right beside Emma's. Adia sat down and watched as Zuri poured her a cup of tea, which was really just iced tea.

"Why thank you." Adia said as she took a sip of the tea with a smile. Zuri smiled also.

* * *

Christina and Morgan wanted to be back as soon as they could so they could help the others help Adia settle in. But they knew that would be impossible, so when they couldn't be back the first day they didn't know when they would be.

It didn't help that the days Morgan would be able to Christina had to work with new models and celebrities with clothing lines. Then the days she didn't have to do anything he would be working on his movie or helping different actors. Neither of them had the time and it was annoying them.

But what worried them was that Adia wouldn't fit it. She wasn't exactly like Emma so she probably wouldn't hang out with her friends, but she also wasn't like most people you'd meet.

She was girly, a tom boy and goth at the same time. Nobody knew what she was going to be or whether people would understand her. But nobody questioned anything and they let the world continue spinning as it usually would, but kept their fingers crossed.

They had both let Emma have full control of Adia's room, so they didn't know what she had done. Zuri was all about having a tea party with Adia and the others were just excited, considering they didn't spend much time with her.

But the thing they were worried about the most is that if what Caroline said about her acting out and such was true. From what they knew, Adia only defied her but they didn't know if she would defy them.

Of course, the pictures Jessie sent them help ease their feelings a little bit. One was of the tea party; another was of Emma and Adia. The last one was of Adia with the boys in Ravi's room watching them play video games and talking.

So, the night when they found out they both had the next week off they got their plane to be ready for them in the morning because they were going home.

**Please Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I am in a very good mood so I decided to update two days in a row! **

**Thanks to Labratsforever for reviewing and favorite/following! **

**I do not own Jessie!**

"Now, consider the following. A girl with a mermaid tail, or a boy with flippers instead of hands." Adia said to Shelby over Skype.

"I would say the flippers." Shelby said as she plopped a piece of popcorn into her mouth. It was six in the afternoon for her but only ten in the morning for Adia; they had made that their skype time until school started.

"Really? I say tail." Adia said as she placed another jelly belly in her mouth.

"What are you going to do for school?" Shelby asked suddenly. That question made Adia freeze, she hadn't thought about that. School hadn't crossed her mind for a while.

"I don't know yet." Adia says slowly as she rolls onto her back and places her phone so the screen is facing the ceiling, "Truthfully, I was purposely not thinking about it." She admits as she rubs her face with her hands.

"Adia admits something, that's knew." Shelby says, "Usually you are to suborn to get off your high horse."

"Well my high horse is still here and not leaving... I just fell off for a second." Adia says as she hears a knock at the door, "I have to go, facebook me." She says as she ends the call, "come in!" she calls and the door opens revealing Christina.

"Hey you." She says as she walks into the room and closes the door.

"Hey." Adia says as she rolls over and sits up.

"How are you doing?" Christina asks as she sits down on the end of the bed.

"Good." Adia said as she crossed her legs and looked at Christina not really knowing what to say.

"We'll get you signed up for school soon..." Christina trails off; she also didn't know what to say. This was all awkward and neither of them knew what to do about it.

Adia thought for a second, "am I allowed to go on the sports teams?" she asked curiously as she tipped her head to the side.

"Of course you are." Christina said, "You can join anything. As long as it won't involve you doing anything bad." Adia nods with a smile and looks down at her nails that Emma had painted pink for her.

With that, Christina stood up and walked out of the room. She, nor Adia, wanted to be in the awkwardness anymore.

* * *

"Why are we going to the park?" was what Adia asked Emma as they all walked towards central park that afternoon.

"We always do." Emma explains as they walk behind the rest of them. Emma was texting on her phone and Adia felt awkward, she couldn't text her friends on hers because it cost too much for her to text to England.

When they got to the park Emma want over to a bench where her friend Rosie sat. Adia went and sat under a tree in the shade to watch a group of teens her age play soccer.

One of them, a girl with brown hair but red bangs, looked over and waved when she realized that Adia was watching. Shocked, Adia waved back and they all continued to play.

"I don't join in either." Someone to her left said. Adia looked over to see a lanky boy her age with brown hair and square glasses looking at the group, "I always end up getting hurt."

"I never got invited to play, I just decided to watch." Adia explained as she slightly turned towards the boy, "I'm Adia by the way." She stuck out her hand. The boy looked at it and shook it.

"I'm Liam." He said, "You're from England." He stated. Adia smirked and nodded.

"That I am." She said as she took her hand back out from his grip.

"Did you just move here?" he asked.

"I did." Adia confirmed, "Which side are you cheering for?" she asked him.

"The team with the blue shirts." Liam said as he pointed over at them, "that's my group of friends." He explained, "Well, one of them. The others don't play."

"That's cool. My friend Shelby, she lives in England, plays football as well. She is also on the blue team." Adia explains as she leans against the tree.

"When did you move here?" Liam asks as he looks over at Adia.

"A few days ago. My birth family lives here so that's why I moved here." She says as she claps when the blue team scores a goal.

"What school are you going to go to?" Liam asks curiously as he pushes his glasses up on his nose.

"Walden Academy." Adia says as the soccer game ends and the brown haired girl walks over to them.

"Liam, who's this?" she asks as she looks at Adia.

"Adia, she's new here." Liam explains as the girl sits down.

"I'm Teressa." The girl says, "Where are you from Adia?" she asks.

"England." Adia says, "You did very well in the football game." She adds.

"Why thank you Adia." Teressa says as she looks at Adia more closely then smiles, "so, where are your friends?" she asks.

"In England. I don't have any here." Adia explains.

"She's going to be going to school with us." Liam says. Teressa nods before looking at the ground then up again.

"Welcome to the group Adia." Teressa says.

"Really?" Adia asks with wide eyes.

"Of course! We are here at the park almost every day, just so you know. Who did you come with?" Teressa explains.

"My birth family. The Ross's." Adia says as she tucks a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Your family is the Ross family?" Teressa asks. Adia nods, "damn girl."

"Why...?" Adia looked over to see Zuri on the playground, the boys doing what boys do, and Emma texting.

"They're rich!" Teressa exclaims, "You could be a popular girl! Us weirdo's could only wish that."

"Being popular is so overrated." Adia says with a shrug as she stands up, "Jessie said to meet them at the playground at three and it is three. I'll try and see you guys tomorrow." Adia says as she walks away, realizing that she had actually just made friends.

**Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Life is not fair today. I went to watch Jessie and I just missed my favorite episode, then I find out the TV listings channel is gone and every time I try to play Sims3 it shuts off on me. **

**Enough with my rant.**

**I do not own Jessie**

The end of July and all of August went by quickly, and soon summer faded into fall and it was the first day of school. Nobody was very excited.

Adia and Emma were going into grade ten, which meant harder work and more homework.

Zuri was going into grade four, and to her it was the end of the world.

Ravi was going into seventh grade and Luke was going into eighth, it was their last year in middle school together.

But on the first day, when everyone was at least excited to see their friends, Adia was very nervous. She wasn't the type to like going back to school, and for her this was very stressful.

So the first thing she did when she woke up was showered, like she did every morning. But it was different this time, because right when she got out she ran to her closet.

Adia had set her alarm to wake her up an hour before everyone else. She may have not been usually concerned about her appearance but she didn't need to wear a uniform. That meant stress of picking an outfit to define her life in high school.

She looked around at all the clothing; seventy five percent of the clothing was either black or grey. Twenty five percent was colourful. She was dead.

"I'll go with my instincts." Adia sighs as she grabs her pink top with the black mesh and then some grey leggings and her black and silver tutu like skirt.

She then quickly slips on her red hightops and walks into her bathroom to dry her hair before going downstairs where everyone already sat eating breakfast.

"Whoa." Emma says when she gets the first looks at Adia.

"What? Is it bad?" Adia asks as she looks down at her outfit.

"No, it isn't bad." Emma says as Adia nods and sits down next to her.

"Do you think mom and dad will pick me up in the helicopter after school? If they did I'd have the best playground cred!" Zuri says excitedly. Jessie laughs a bit as Bertram puts food down on the table.

Everyone starts to eat the food, "are mom and dad still here?" Luke asks Jessie.

"Of course they are." Jessie says as she continues to make the lunches.

About half way through breakfast Christina and Morgan walk down the stairs.

"Whoa." Christina says when she sees Adia's outfit.

"Yeah, I was right I should change." Adia says as she starts to stand up but Emma pulls her down again.

"Adia, it's a good outfit. Better than Jessie could put together anyways." Emma says.

"Hey!" Jessie says offended.

"You know it's true." Emma says as she takes the last bite of her toast.

"Doesn't mean it's less hurtful." Jessie says as Morgan chuckles and he and Christina sit down at the table. Bertram brings them coffee and the kids start to finish their breakfasts.

"Why is this so stressful anyways?" Luke asks Adia.

"Well, for one it is a new school. And two, I had a routine for my whole life in school. And of course I had a uniform to wear then. I didn't have to worry about clothing." Adia huffs and leans back in her chair.

"I could pick out your outfits, though we'd have to find less shades of grey..." Emma said. Adia gave her a look, "hey, can't blame me for trying."

"Okay everyone, time to go to school." Jessie says as she ushers everyone, who says goodbye to their parents, out of the kitchen and into the elevator.

When they're all standing in the elevator Emma pulls out her phone to text Rosie. Zuri, Ravi and Luke pull theirs out to play a game and Adia just stands there awkwardly.

She knows Liam and Teressa will be there, and Emma, but those were the only three people she knew. Adia was worried she wasn't going to make anymore friends.

When they got to the lobby, they walked out and got onto their bus. Adia looked around; there were more people than she thought.

"Adia!" she looked to see Liam waving at her. Smiling in relief, Adia walked over to the middle where Liam was sitting and sat down beside him.

"Hi Liam." Adia said as she pulled her backpack from her shoulder onto her lap.

"Hey! Are you excited for your first day?" Liam asks.

"I'm terrified." Adia says as she leans back and looks at him. Liam smiled sympathetically and pushed his glasses up on his nose.

"Don't worry, my friends will like you for sure! And if it doesn't work out, you can always become popular like your sister!" he says.

"Yeah..." Adia says awkwardly.

"Don't get me wrong," Liam starts, thinking he upset Adia, "you're sister is very, very nice. We just are on opposite sides of the social circle, you get it?" he asks.

"Don't worry Liam, I understand. I have a question though, why the middle of the bus?" Adia looked at him questioningly. Liam shrugged.

"Well, the back is for popular people and the front for losers." He explains, "we are neither so we go in the middle." Adia nods and looks down at her blue nails.

* * *

"I hope they have a good day." Christina says as she and Morgan finish their breakfasts. After the kids had left Jessie had gone to visit Tony who Christina and Morgan had just learnt was her boyfriend.

"They will." Morgan says as he flips through the news paper. Christina sighs and pulls out her phone; this was going to be a long day.

**Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Update time! I'm trying to update while getting ready to go to the beach with my friend today. School starts in 12 days so I have to do as much as I can before then!**

**Also, I have started to write on Fictionpress as well so if you are on there look me up! It's the same name there as it is here.**

**I would like to thank Dramione and H2o fan forever for favorating and reviewing. **

**I do not own Jessie!**

When they got to the school Adia, Emma and Liam got off the bus.

"Have a good day Adia!" Emma says as she waves goodbye and walks over to her group of friends.

"Thanks..." Adia trails off when she realizes Emma was gone. She sighed and followed Liam.

"Where's your locker?" he asks.

"It's 134, that's all I know." Adia says as she follows him.

"Right in our group! Good." Liam says, "Follow me Adia." Adia follows him as they walk into the school and down the hallway. She watches as friends hug each other after being away all summer and other people tell each other what their summers were like.

But Adia could tell as she walked past that there were eyes on her. She was the new girl now, and being the new girl meant new girl perks. Like people staring at you like you're an alien.

_Keep your head held high, even if it hurts._ Caroline's words rang through Adia's head at that moment. Adia knew she was right, as much as she had found Caroline annoying, she gave good advice.

"Liam!" Adia heard people say and was brought back down to earth by a black haired teen high fiving Liam and a brown haired one hugging him.

"Who's this?" the black haired one asked as she looked at Adia.

"Right! Guys, this is Adia Ross, Emma Ross's twin." Liam said.

"Hi." Adia said with a small wave as she saw her locker number.

"Adia, these are my friends, Teressa, you already know her, Amber and Alyssa." Liam explains.

"You must be the smexy Brit Liam has been gushing over." Alyssa says. Liam blushes.

"Alyssa!" he scolds. Adia giggles as she walks over to her locker and opens it to put her stuff in it.

"Well unless he knows another British girl. But I wouldn't call myself... smexy?" Adia says. They all laugh.

"You're gonna fit in here just fine." Amber says as she puts an arm around Adia shoulders, "so, what do you like to do?" Amber asks.

"Well, umm... I don't understand the question..." Adia trails off as she starts to put her things away in her locker.

"Well, Liam is into Math and science, I love video games, Alyssa is in band, Teressa's in soccer, what about you?" she asks.

"I like soccer and drama..." Adia says as she closes her locker door while grabbing her textbook she needs.

"Good! We have an actor!" Alyssa says all dramatically. The group laughs as some boys walk past. One of them looks over in their direction and catches eye contact with Adia.

She was shocked and then didn't look away from each other until he turned the corner.

"Adia? You okay?" Amber asks.

"I am fine! Perfect, how about someone shows me to my next class?" she asks.

"Well, since you have English I would be happy to." Alyssa says as she links arms with Adia, "we'll see you guys later." She says as the two of them walk off down the hallway.

* * *

"Which one is your sister?" Rosie asks Emma as they all go into English, "never mind. I'm guessing she is the one that looks like you."

"She is." Emma says as she and her best friend look over to see Alyssa Coswell walk into the room with Adia.

The girl's observed as Alyssa showed Adia to a seat and then sat down beside her. The two were talking quietly to each other and laughing.

All of the sudden Bryn walked in.

"Where are her flying monkeys?" Emma asked Rosie quietly as they watched her walk over to Adia.

"Hello, I'm Bryn. Who are you?" she asked. Adia smiled politely at her.

"I'm Adia. Nice to make your acquaintance Bryn." Adia says as she pulls her note pad out of her bag along with a binder. Bryn continues to stare at Adia as she pulls stuff out. Finally Adia looked up and saw her, "anything you need?" she asks.

"I was wondering if you would like to eat lunch with me today?" Bryn asks. But before Adia can answer Alyssa does.

"Sorry, she's eating with us today." Alyssa says as she puts an arm around Adia's shoulders. Adia looks at her oddly as Bryn walks away, "don't be friends with her. She is one hundred and ten pounds of pure evil.

Adia giggles and she looks over across the classroom and smiles at Emma as the teacher walks in.

**Please Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I would like to thank Labratsforever for reviewing and glitterbows3 for favoriting and following.**

At lunch Adia walked down the hallway towards the cafeteria with Liam. But stopped at the bulletin board when she noticed a signup sheet for the play.

_The Fame Academy _was its name and only three other people had signed up so far. Adia picked up the pen and wrote her name neatly on the fourth line.

"I would say good job, but you do realize this is a musical right?" Liam asks her and they pick up speed again and keep walking. Adia shrugs,

"And your point?" she asks as they open the doors and walk into the room. Teressa, Amber and Alyssa were already at the table waiting for them.

"You have to sing, dance and act on stage." Liam says to her.

"I know what a musical is Liam. I do not have stage freight." Adia says as she sits down and smiles at the three girls. Liam sits in his spot.

"Adia is trying out for the play." Liam states as he pulls out his peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Good for you!" Amber says with a smile.

"I'm doing the music so we can practice together!" Alyssa says with a large smile. Adia nods and looks down at her phone that had just buzzed in her pocket.

"_How's your day going?"_ it was a text from Emma. Adia looked up and over at Emma who was staring at her. Adia did a thumbs up before focusing back into their conversation.

"Okay, so you have to learn all these hard songs and dance along, along with knowing your lines forwards and back words and changing quickly!" Teressa exclaims, "Not the best thing in the world." Adia giggles.

"I think I shall live." She says with a smile as she takes a bite of the piece of bread she had. She packed her own lunch consisting of a piece of bread and a few grapes.

* * *

When everyone got back to the pent house Adia was happy, she so was ready to go back to sleep or do something that didn't involve knowledge. But right as she was about to go upstairs Zuri grabbed her hand and dragged her into the kitchen.

Adia stumbled along behind the eight year old and got pushed into a chair.

"Thanks?" she said as a question and looked at Zuri curiously.

"You're welcome! Now stay." Zuri puts her hand up, palm facing Adia before running up the stairs.

"What just happened?" Adia asks Jessie as the nanny walks into the room. Jessie shrugs and sits down across the table from her. Adia leans on the table and doesn't blink, bringing them into a staring contest.

A few seconds later Christina and Morgan walked into room with Zuri, after being dragged also, and Emma walked in wondering where her twin was.

"Adia... what are you doing?" Emma asks as she walks over. Christina sits down on the chair at the end of the table with Morgan behind her.

"Staring contest, duh." Adia says as though the answer is obvious. Emma rolls her eyes as Jessie blinks.

"How did you last so long?" she questions Adia as she continues staring at her without blinking.

"When I was in seventh year Shelby and I would stare at the professor unblinking for fun to creep her out."

"Why?" Jessie asked confused.

"It was fun. The professor gave us so much homework that we only got about three hours of sleep a night, so she deserved it." Adia said with a smirk.

"Can teachers legally do that?" Emma asks her.

"Well, technically no. But nobody pays attention to homework loads... ever." Adia explains. All of the sudden she realized something; everyone was sitting around her like an intervention.

"So how was school." Christina asks. Adia, who now was feeling slightly awkward, just shrugged.

"It was school, so boring but interesting." She says. Adia crossed her ankles under the table and started to pick at her manicured fingers.

"Did you make any new friends?" Morgan asked. Emma sent Adia an apologetic smile. Adia mouthed _it's okay _back to her then responded to her dad;

"I have four friends." Adia says as she feels some of her nail polish fall off of her nail and onto the floor.

"Please tell me Bryn isn't one of them." Emma pleads.

"Emma!" Christina scolds.

"Trust me Em, she isn't." Adia says to her. Emma nods and stands up, grabbing Adia's wrist to pull her up also.

"We're going to my bedroom." Emma announced as she pulled Adia away. Adia followed her blonde twin up the stairs and to her bedroom. Adia had been in their a few times, but didn't like it much considering everything was pink. Her favorite colour was pink, but she didn't like it that much!

Emma sat down on the bed and Adia followed suit. Not really knowing why Emma needed her.

"Have you signed up for anything yet?" Emma asked curiously. Adia shrugged.

"I signed up for the play, doubt I'll get it though." Adia says. Emma's eyes light up when she realizes what play Adia is talking about.

"Fame Academy? You're going to try out?" Emma asks. Adia nods. "I'm so going to do the fashion for it." Emma exclaims. Adia nods, not really responding to her sister's enthusiasm that much but fooled her anyways.

"I guess it's a deal. Not that exciting though, it's just a play." Adia says in a its-no-big-deal voice.

"What do you mean just-a-play!?" Emma says, "The drama teacher is very picky at who gets to go in. If you get a lead it is amazing!" Emma jumps up and down on the bed, making Adia rock.

"Dude, before if you wanted to be in the play you had to try out, sing a song and dance, write an essay and do a test on the character. I doubt this is going to be hard." Adia rolls her eyes as Emma gapes at her.

"What!?" Emma says.

"I was being sarcastic." Adia sighs, "It isn't that much of a big deal. If I don't get it I don't get it." Adia stands up and pulls the elastic out of her hair.

"It is though!" Emma says, trying to change her mind.

"Bye Em." Adia says as she walks out of the room and down the hallway to her room where she sees Jessie sitting on the bed with her mom.

"Yes?" Adia asked as she took off her shoes at her bedroom door and walked further into her room.

"How school?" Jessie asked.

"It was school." Adia responded as she placed her phone down on top of her dresser.

"Make any friends?" Christina asked.

"Yes... you two are starting to freak me out..." Adia stated as the two of them stared at her.

"Is anyone mean to you?" Jessie asks.

"No and if they were you would not know because I can handle a little bully." Adia shrugs.

"Are you-" Jessie started.

"Out" Adia pointed at the door, both adults stood up and walked towards the door.

"If anything happens-"

"Out" Adia said, still pointing at the door. Both walk out, Christina chuckling as she shaking her head in amusement. She closed the door behind herself and Jessie. Adia sighed and flopped down on her bed on her back.

"What is with people and questioning me?" she asked herself as her phone buzzed and lit up.

**Please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: So i'm hooked on one of my old childhood shows, making it so i'm not on my laptop and on my phone watching them. Also, school for me starts in four or five days, depending on how you count days, so I don't know how much I will be posting.**

**I do not own Jessie**

The next day Adia woke up, went through her morning routine, got all her homework together and walked downstairs, before Jessie was even awake.

Nobody was awake, not even Bertram. That had to do with the fact that it was four in the morning.

So, she grabbed her phone and pressed call.

"_Hello?_" a voice on the other line said.

"Hey Shelb." Adia said as she looked down at her now wreck nails. She had picked off almost all of the nail polish the day before.

"_What are you doing up so early in America?_" Shelby asked in confusion.

"I felt like talking to my best friend." Adia said.

"_I can't talk Adia, I'm sorry. I'm at school and with Amy._" Shelby said. Adia's stomach dropped. Amy was the most popular girl at her old school. And if you became friends with her, there was no way out.

"That's fine, text me later?" Adia asked.

"_Sure! Bye!_" with that, Shelby hung up. Adia placed her phone on the couch beside her and laid down. Within seconds she was back asleep.

* * *

"Adia." Zuri pokes her older sister shoulder. "Adia." She said again. Luke rolled his eyes and grabbed a pillow.

"Adia!" he yelled and hit her with it making her fall off of the couch.

"Whats up?" Adia said as she looked up from the couch and looked at her watch. "I fell asleep!" she cursed herself. She hated sleeping after waking up.

"Dead asleep." Zuri confirmed as she skipped back into the kitchen. Adia and Luke followed, Adia tried to figure out how long she was asleep for but was too tired for math.

She sat down beside Emma at the table and started to eat her bowl of fruit that Bertram placed there. Jessie and Emma talked about a boy she had a crush on, Adia had no clue who it was and really didn't care, and the others sat quietly on their phones.

When she finished she stood up and placed her bowl in the sink then went back into the living room to fix her hair and backpack.

When she was sure everything she needed was in her backpack and was sure that her hair looked normal, she walked into the elevator with everyone else.

**Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I do not own Jessie**

About two weeks later Adia sat in her last period class. Every minute she would glace at the clock, waiting for the time to hit two thirty.

Today was her audition day, and she had to sing and dance in front of the director and whoever else was there to watch. She took a deep breath and looked back down at her math question.

She had to figure out what the square of 394 times pi then divided by 6.

"Do you have a question Miss. Ross?" her teacher asked her. Adia looked up at her.

"Yes, when are we going to use this in real life?" Adia asked. Teressa burst into laughter but stopped when their teacher gave her a look.

"That is an inappropriate question Miss. Ross." She said and turned around. Adia rolled her eyes and stood up right as the bell rang. She grabbed her things and bolted out of the room and down the hallway to her locker.

"What's your rush?" Emma asked as she looked at her.

"Audition today." Adia explains as she grabs her homework and her outfit. She quickly closes her locker and runs off to the change room.

Inside was sitting Alyssa, Amber and Teressa. They were all waiting for her.

Adia stripped out of her shirt and jeans and put on her black dress and purple and white striped stockings along with black ankle boots.

"Dark and perfect." Amber states as Teressa starts on her hair and Alyssa on her makeup.

"I hope I get the part." Adia says, "It isn't a big deal if I don't. But for all this, I better get it." She explains to them.

As she sits there she is reminded of when Caroline would sit there doing her makeup and hair for hours before an audition for the play. It was their mother daughter thing.

At that moment, Adia realized that she and Christina didn't have a mother daughter thing. They hardly knew anything about each other. They were just mother and daughter.

When the girls finished they walked to the auditorium together and all sat down beside Liam who was there watching.

"They all sucked, but Taylor Atkins is next." He whispers.

"Who?" Adia asked confused.

"The most popular and stuck up girl in the school. She is basically your parents of our school. She always gets the lead." Alyssa explains to her as someone Adia presumed was Taylor walked onto the stage.

Adia couldn't deny it, Taylor was very pretty. She was tall, slim and had big blue eyes. Adia felt self conscious, she had plain brown hair and brown eyes, she was no match.

"Taylor Atkins." The director of the play and Drama teacher Mr. Lavigne said.

Taylor started her song and Adia was shocked. She was amazing, much better than she thought she could ever be.

"She is nothing compared to you." Liam said to Adia. Adia shook her head as she watched.

"She's amazing." She whispered back as the song began to end.

When it did Taylor walked off of the stage and Adia walked on. She looked out at the audience and realized she was terrified. She had never been terrified before, so why was she now?

She took a deep breath and held the microphone up to her mouth.

"Adia Ross" at that the intro started.

When it was her cue, she opened her mouth and started to sing.

* * *

"You did well!"

"You rocked that song"

"Way better than Taylor"

Adia waited for one of her friends to speak the truth but none of them did. Adia knew the truth though.

She sucked.

She had been so nervous she felt the microphone slipping in her clammy hands and with the director, vocal coach and dance instructor staring up at her she felt as though she was going to faint.

"Adia?" that time she heard Liam's voice. She exhaled and looked up at the concerned eyes of her friends.

"Sorry, performing jitters." Adia lied. She didn't want them to know she was terrified. _Why didn't I just try out for cheerleading or volleyball?_ Adia asked herself as she sat back down to watch the last of the auditions.

After they were all done Mr. Lavigne stood up and walked onto the stage.

He had a mustache that looked like a thick caterpillar on his upper lip and a taupe. He also was from France, so he had a very strong French accent.

"Well, you all did very well." He stated as he looked around at all the students sitting there. "Some much better than others." Adia looked over to see Taylor with a smug look on her face. But what Adia didn't notice was that Mr. Lavigne wasn't staring at Taylor, he was staring at her.

**Please Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: So on my laptop this is chapter 20, while on this it is chapter 22... weird.**

**I just started school today! Needless to say, my school is so full it is ridiculous. **

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed on the last chapter and anyone that has Favorited and followed.**

**In response to a question on the last chapter, yes, I am a fan of Avril Lavigne! -insert smily face here-**

**I do not own Jessie**

After about a month Emma realized that maybe having a twin at school wasn't as fun as she thought it would be. They couldn't switch because of their differences in style and personality, and Adia got all the attention.

To say the least, Emma was a little jealous.

Along with that, Adia made friends quicker than Emma would have thought. On the first day she had already made friends with four of the weirdo's.

But the worse thing was Emma's crush, Jason Blue, was all eyes for Adia. She didn't know it though, and Emma didn't want her to.

Emma loved Adia, she was the twin she always wanted, but she was jealous and there was no stopping it. She didn't want to be, but she was.

That evening, Emma sat with her sisters in the screening room. She was texting, Zuri was watching some show, and Adia was reading a book.

Emma glanced up at Adia to see her concentrating on her book. She wasn't like anyone else in the family Emma had noticed, it was a good thing but they were all different but also a little strange. Because she didn't really get anything from either of their parents like she had.

"I'm bored!" Zuri announced as she turned off the TV. Emma and Adia had to baby sit her because Jessie had taken the boys out to get stuff for their science project.

"Then do something." Emma suggested as she looked back down at her phone. She was looking at Jason Blue's timeline on facebook.

"There is nothing to do! You two are boring." Zuri sighed dramatically. Adia closed her book and placed it on her lap then faced Zuri.

"Make a fort." She suggested as she stood up and placed her book on the counter.

"With what?" Zuri asked curiously. At that Adia turned around fast enough to give herself whiplash.

"With that?" Adia asked in shocked.

"Yeah, with what?" Zuri asked curiously. She didn't understand why Adia was so shocked.

"You mean to tell me you have never made a pillow fort." Adia said.

"Correct." Zuri confirmed. Now Emma was watching curiously.

"Next thing you know you'll tell me you've never made a box fort either." Adia said with a shake of her head.

"I haven't..." Zuri trailed off.

"I haven't either." Emma added. Adia looked at both of them, she was shocked. They hadn't done the things her childhood was made of!?

"Come along you two." Adia said as she grabbed Zuri's hand and motioned for Emma to follow her. Both Ross girls shrugged and followed Adia up to her room.

Adia walked over to her closet and grabbed her _Nightmare Before Christmas _quilt and some other things before pulling her furniture around.

"Step one, get the structure right." Adia stated as she looked at them both, "you want it to be able to hold the blanket at all sides."

As Adia gave them instructions, Zuri and Emma made the fort. And realized that they really had missed things.

When it was finished Adia grabbed a box of fairy lights from her closet and started to hang them around the inside of the fort.

By then it was dinner and the three girls went down stairs and ate their food.

Knowing the boys wouldn't be back for a while with Jessie they finished their fort and then turned off and the lights and sat in it.

That was how Jessie found them when she got home, asleep in their childhood fort.

**Please Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: New Chapter! School is boring and homework is stupid so yay it's friday! ... sorry...**

**I do not own Jessie nor the song Adia sings...**

"When it's you and me we don't need anyone to tell us who to be..." Adia sang to herself as she walked to drama. She didn't have anything else to do, so she decided to check on the board for who got in the play.

She hadn't check for a while, and she needed to. She didn't know if she was in it or not and she wanted to know. So, Adia being Adia lied to her friends and told them she was going to the bathroom then to the library, went to the drama room.

Standing around the list were others that tried out. And much to Adia's surprise Taylor looked angry. But when she got closer she realized that Taylor was glaring at her.

"Come to gloat?" Taylor asked her with venom in her voice. Adia gave her a weird look.

"Excuse me?" Adia said. Taylor motioned towards the sheet and Adia walked up close to look at it. She got the main part.

"I got the part?" Adia asked herself.

"Yeah you did. Did your parents help?" Taylor spat.

"Uh no they didn't." Adia said as she looked back for confirmation. But the answer was the same as before, she got the part.

"Well you had to rig it. You aren't pretty enough or talented enough for the part." Taylor said as she tilted her chin up, stuck her nose up in the air, turned around with a flash and stormed away followed by her croonies.

"Don't worry, they're all mad." A girl with long pink hair said. "None of them got parts, they're all understudies."

"Oh... who are you?" Adia asked awkwardly.

"You're best friend. Well, in the play. I'm Sam." Sam said as she held out her hand. Adia shook it and watched as Sam walked away with her friends.

Adia shrugged and walked away from the list with a smile.

* * *

Christina sat on the plane with her headphones in and on her cell phone. She was so entranced with that, she didn't even notice her husband board.

She had been in Los Angeles at a fashion show and he had been filming in New Mexico. Then they both had to go to Atlanta before heading home.

So, instead of taking two different planes they decided to take theirs.

But Christina was oblivious to the word as she typed away on her email.

Morgan rolled his eyes and sat down next to his wife, putting his arm around her shoulder. She still didn't notice.

Now Morgan was getting slightly annoyed, he didn't want to be ignored, even if she was typing an email.

"Christina." He said as he nudged her. She ignored him and continued to type. He sighed and looked at her phone; she was typing something about clothing to some person.

Morgan, getting bored of the clothing talk, nudged the side of her face with his, effectively grabbing her attention.

"Huh? Hey!" Christina said as she pulled her headphones out.

"What are you so concentrated on?" Morgan asked as he pulled her legs over his lap so she was more comfortable.

"Fashion stuff, you wouldn't care." Christina said. Morgan rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Did Caroline ever post the rating of your show?" Morgan asked. Christina nodded.

"She said it was a surprising five stars for a child stealer." She said as she leaned her head on the back of the seat.

"Hey, you didn't steal Adia." Morgan said as he laced their fingers together.

"Yeah, I guess." Christina said with a shrug as the plane took off.

"Know that I've realized." Morgan asked Christina.

"That... I got no idea." Christina said with a sigh as she ran her fingers through her hair tiredly.

"That we have never checked to see if our kids had social media." He stated. Christina realized he was right, they didn't know whether their kids had twitter, or instagram or youtube. They already knew about facebook.

"You're right." Christina stated. "We'll have to ask when we get back."

"Or, we can just get it and find them." Morgan stated.

"Good point." Christina said as she leaned back. They lapsed into silence for the rest of their flight.

**Please review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I don't remember when I last posted so I shall post today. I almost lost all my documents. Along with the large document all of this story is on. That would mean I would have to rewrite the whole thing. That would be the biggest pain ever. EVER.**

**I do not own Jessie**

**Thanks to anyone who review!**

"Okay Adia, next line." Amber said. They were sitting under a tree in the park; Amber was helping her learn her lines for the play.

"_Fame Academy? Why is it called Fame Academy?_" Adia said. Amber nodded.

"You're doing well. But let's stop for today, this is getting boring and I have a date with Mario." Amber said.

"Ohh! You have a boyfriend? Why didn't you tell me?" Adia asked as she sat up straight and gave her friend all her attention.

"Adia... Mario is a video game character." Amber said.

"Oh..." Adia trailed off.

"Have you never played super Mario?" she asked in shock. Adia shook her head with a shrug.

"Nope." She said. "I never saw the point of video games..." she said awkwardly.

"Okay, so you are coming over to my house tomorrow after school and I am teaching you the art of video gaming." Amber stated as she stood up. "But for now, bye." She said as she walked off, leaving Adia behind wondering what the heck just happened.

Adia shrugged as walked over to the playground and sat on the bench beside Emma who was texting.

"Emma, what's Mario?" Adia asked. Emma shrugged, not really hearing her sister and continued to type away. Adia sighed as the boy from school who was always staring at her walked over.

"Hello ladies." He said. At the sound of his voice Emma looked up at him.

"Hi Jason." Emma said with a flirty smile. Adia looked at her oddly.

"Hi." She said to him as he smiled down at them. Neither of them noticed he was just staring at Adia.

"I haven't introduced myself, I'm Jason Blue." He said to Adia. Emma felt a surge of jealousy inside herself.

"I'm Adia and this is my twin Emma." Adia said. She felt awkward. She hated it when guys talked to her; the only guy that she liked was Liam. And he was just her friend!

"I've known Emma for a while; she has been in my school since elementary. But you have not." Jason said. "So where are you from, _Adia_." He said flirtily. Adia knew this guy was going to get on her nerves.

"You were amazing at the football game yesterday Jason." Emma gushed.

"Yeah thanks, I'm the best quarterback in the district." He bragged.

"Oh you mean American football." Adia said. "Yeah I play real football." She stated as she stood up.

"You mean soccer. I'm pretty sure _American Football_ is real football." He stated.

"You keep thinking that." Adia said. "Now I'm going home to work on homework. Good day." She said as she walked off.

"Well, see you around." Jason said to Emma as he walked off. Leaving Emma to sit there.

Emma realized that Jason was all eyes for Adia, and she didn't like it. She knew him first; she had a crush on him first. So he was hers.

**Please Review! :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Thanks to anyone who has reviewed!**

**I only own the characters I have made up. I do not own Jessie. My friends own their names (I took names from them for this)**

"Hey Jason." Emma said the next day when she sat down in English class.

"Hi." Jason said then continued to ignore her. Emma sighed sadly and got her things out. All she wanted to do was go on a date with him!

"Good morning class." Their teacher said. Everyone repeated when she said. "We shall be working in partners to create a story. You shall be making this story as realistic as it can go, you shall have all month to work on it, two days in class. Otherwise you must work on it outside of school." She stated.

"I hope we're together." Alyssa whispered to Adia. Adia nodded without her eyes leaving the teacher and she picked up her piece of paper with all the names on it.

"Bryn and Maria." Bryn and her friend Maria high fived.

"Jason and," Emma crossed her fingers for it to be her, "Adia." Emma felt her heart sink. Her sister got to be partners with the guy she wanted.

Emma was now a little mad; she wanted to be partners with him!

"Emma and Alyssa." She said and then went on calling other names.

Adia was jealous of Emma; she wanted to be with Alyssa! Alyssa gave her a sympathetic look as she and Jason switched places.

"Hello partner." Jason said with a smile.

"Hi." Adia said as she opened her notebook to write down what their teacher was writing down.

"So, how about we go to the park after school and get to know each other." Jason said with a wink.

"As fun as that sounds," Adia said sarcastically, "I have drama practice."

"Well skip it then." Jason said as though it was obvious. Adia rolled her eyes and ignored everything he said for the rest of class.

When class let out she walked out with Alyssa and over to her locker. But when she was at it Jason appeared beside her.

"Look Adia, maybe we got off on the wrong foot." Jason said, "Can you please come to the park after school?"

"No, I have drama." Adia said.

"Skip it!" Jason said in frustration.

"Look, I have some rules for this partnership. You don't tell me what to do. Secondly if I say no, it means no. Therefore, I am not going to the park with you." Adia said as she turned around to talk to Amber.

Jason sighed in frustration then something caught his eyes, sticking out from in between books was a picture; he grabbed it and walked away. Looking at it he saw it was a picture of Adia and some guy. Smirking he knew what he could use it as, black mail.

* * *

Emma and Adia didn't talk on the way home, or in the elevator ride up to the apartment, or when they got inside either.

"Okay, what's with the silent treatment?" Adia asked Emma as everyone else went into the kitchen for a snack. Christina looked up from where she was on her computer on the couch.

"You are partners with him!" Emma said.

"I'm aware. And you're partners with Alyssa." Adia said, "Are we done pointing out the obvious?"

"I want to be partners with him! Switch with me!" Emma whined.

"I would if I could. I do not think the teachers are very open to switching partners just because you want to be with a different person." Adia said, "If they wanted to do that. They would have let us pick out own partners!"

"Well it's stupid!" Emma said.

"I don't think the teacher care's if it is stupid." Adia says. Christina stands up, ready to stop a fight if it would happen. She wasn't prepared for the fact of her twin daughters arguing.

"Well he is mine!" Emma said. Morgan walked out at that, who was hers?

"Good, I don't want him." Adia stated. "Now, if this conversation is done I am going to go write this story because I am not letting him help and ruin my grade." With that she walked off.

"What was that about?" Christina asked Emma.

"She gets to be partners with Jason Blue in English! It isn't fare." Emma said. "Mom, dad, fix it!" Christina sighed.

"Em, this is something we can't fix." She said, "You're just going to have to be partners with Alyssa." Christina then walked into the kitchen to check on her other children, leaving Emma to pout about how unfair it was.

**Please Review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: My cats wont take Selfies. Cause, you know, I bought a cat Selfie app on my ipod...**

**I don't usually do this, but if you like the Avengers you should check out my friend and I's Avengers story!**

**Thanks to anyone who had reviewed or has reviewed!**

**I do not own Jessie.**

**That is all.**

Adia sat in the park with Liam, Amber and Alyssa watching Teressa's soccer game when Jason came in.

"Hello Adia." He said. Adia groaned.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I want to go on a date with you." He said.

"Not going to happen." Adia said as she turned away and cheered as Teressa scored a goal.

"Come on Adia. Don't make me beg." He said.

"Old dogs can't learn new tricks." She stated.

"Unless you're playing Nintend-dogs ." Amber stated.

"Not helping." Alyssa scolded her.

"Adia, come with me." Jason said as he grabbed Adia's arm and dragged her a few feet away.

"What do you want!" she asked in annoyance.

"I want to go on a date with you." Jason stated.

"And that's not happening." Adia stated.

"Or I could show everyone this." Jason said as he held up a picture of Adia with a guy.

"Ohh I'm so scared. Thanks for taking that from my locker." Adia said as she snatched it back.

"Nothing you say will make me date you." She added as she walked back, only to be grabbed by Emma.

"Are you dating him?" she asked.

"No! I'm not!" Adia said. Christina, who had been walking with Emma, wondering what was happening.

"But he just asked you out!"

"And I said no."

"Girls it's just a boy." Christina said.

"Bud out mom!" the twins said together.

"Mom, you have a husband, you don't understand." Emma said.

"What is there to understand? I'm not going out with him! And if he asks me again I'm going to make sure he can never have kids!" Adia said as she walked off.

"That seems... drastic..." Christina trailed off. Emma shrugged and walked off with Christina following her.

* * *

"Hey Damien!" Adia said as she answered her phone.

"_Hi Adia!_" The guy on the other line said. "_Listen, I can't really talk but I wanted you to know I'm moving to New York!"_

"Yay! That's amazing!" Adia said. "I can't wait to see you!" Adia smiled widely as she sat down on her bed and pulled out her script for the play.

"_And I checked your facebook, we'll be going to the same school!_" Damien said happily.

"That is amazing. I can't wait to see you!" Adia said.

"_You too! I have to go though; I just called to tell you that. By babe." _Damien said.

"By Damien." Adia said as she hung up the phone and smiled widely. She then opened her script and started to read.

Outside her bedroom door sat Luke, wondering who this Damien was.

**Please Review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Thanks to anyone who reviewed! I know these chapters are getting shorter! It makes me sad!**

**I do not own Jessie**

"I'm mad at you." Emma stated on the bus to Adia. Adia looked at her shocked.

"May I ask why?" Adia asked her twin curiously.

"Because! Jason likes you!" Emma said. Adia rolled her eyes.

"Girls." She said with a shake of her head as she stood up and walked over to her seat with Liam. Liam looked at her curiously.

"What did your beloved sister want?" Liam asked.

"Apparently she isn't so beloved. She hated me because a guy asked me out." Adia said with a giggle as she put her backpack on her lap and brushed some of her hair behind her ear.

"Is she legit?" Liam asked as the bus pulled up to the school.

"Probably not. She is just mad, she'll get over it." Adia explained as she stood up and walked down the aisle with Liam behind her. Liam places his hand on her back to guide her down the aisle as she trips a little.

"And to think you are going to dance. You fall over standing still!" Liam states when they get off the bus. "I don't even know how it is physically possible." Adia shrugs as they walk into the school.

* * *

With parent teacher interviews being that day, Morgan, who was the only of the two free, came down to do the interviews with Emma and Adia's teachers.

So, when he got to the school and went into the drama room to get Emma and Adia he saw something he did NOT expect. He sat down next to Emma and watched in shock.

There on the stage was Adia, in high heels, fishnet stalkings, short shorts, and a top that was very tight.

"Can I change now?" she asked someone he couldn't see.

"You need to learn to walk in uncomfortable things so you can dance in heels and dresses." Morgan heard a male voice say.

"I look like a stripper." Adia stated as she walked across the stage and pulled down the shorts.

"You don't look like a stripper. You look like a hooker." The voice Morgan recognized as one of Adia's friends said.

"This is weird." Emma said to him.

"It is." Morgan confirmed.

"There's a difference?" Adia asked.

"Yeah, at least a stripper has dignity, princess" Emma and Morgan turned around to see another girl come into the room.

"I highlight doubt I'm the princess in this instance Taylor." Adia stated. "May I go change now?" she asked the teacher.

"You may." Morgan heard the voice say. Adia walked off stage with one of her friends following her. "Okay everyone, we are done for the day. See you tomorrow." The teacher stood up and walked out of sight.

The doors to the drama room opened and in walked a dark brown haired boy that was tall and muscular.

Emma eyed him for a second as she and her dad walked into the hallway and to her socials class to talk to her teacher.

When Adia walked out of the backroom with Alyssa and when she got onto the stage she took out over all of the audience and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Damien!" she yelled.

**Please Review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Thanks to anyone who has reviewed.**

**I do not own Jessie**

Morgan and Emma walked out of her last class. They had to find Adia so he could go to hers. And when they did find her she was with her friends at her locker. Along with the guy from the drama room.

"Adia!" Morgan called. Adia looked over her shoulder at them before turning back to her friends. She hugged the new guy then walked over to them.

"Who's that?" Emma asked Adia as they walked to their shared English class.

"Damien." Adia said as though it was no big deal with a shrug.

"Is he new?" Emma quizzed her.

"Yes he is, he is from Los Angeles." Adia stated as they walked through the doors of the class room.

"You aren't allowed to date." Morgan reminded the girls. Adia bit her lip and walked over to the desk with the two others.

"Ah Hello Mr. Ross." Their teacher said as she looked up at them.

"Hello." Morgan said. Emma and Adia went and sat down as Morgan chatted with their teacher.

"So who is that guy anyways?" Emma asked curiously.

"He's Damien. Like I said before." Adia stated as she looked down at her nails. "Besides, I thought you were mad at me."

"I am." Emma said. "But is he single?"

"No, he isn't" Adia said as Morgan walked over to the door and motioned for them to follow.

* * *

Luke was still very curious about who Damien was, he wanted to know but didn't know how to bring it up.

He knew he could tell one of his parents or Jessie, but that might get Adia in trouble. On second thought...

Luke raced into his dads office.

"What's up bud?" Morgan asked his son when he entered.

"A few days ago I heard Adia talking on the phone to someone named Damien!" Luke stated.

"I know, there is a guy at her school who she is friends with called Damien." Morgan said. "she is allowed to be friends with boys Luke."

"I thought I had something on her." Luke said as he walked out, leaving an amused Morgan behind.

**Please Review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: I tried to add a bit more Zuri and Jessie into this chapter, so it is the end part since i had this chapter written up already.**

**Thanks to anyone who reviewed!**

**I do not own Jessie**

"Emma! Why are you still at school?" Christina questioned her daughter when she and Morgan appeared after looking all over for their twin daughters.

"Adia's in Drama practice so I decided to wait for her." Emma explains.

"I thought you were mad at her?" Morgan asks with a raised eyebrow as they walked to the theater.

"I got over it." Emma said. Both adults nodded as they walked into the Drama room to see Adia on stage with a pink haired girl.

"Girls! You're supposed to be best friends!" They heard Mr. Lavigne say.

"She is wearing all black and looks like she just came out of a Tim Burton movie!" Sam said. "I'm not use to it!"

"You look like Tonks from Harry Potter." Adia stated. "Look, we finish this scene and you can go back to your colourful haired friends and I can go back to my friends."

"You think we have multicoloured hair?" Sam said with a huge smile.

"Well considering all of you guys have bright multicoloured hair, the answer would be yes." Adia said as though it was obvious.

"Okay this scene isn't working." Mr. Lavigne said.

"Maybe you have the wrong girl for the job." Taylor said from the crowd. "I could step in Mr. Lavigne." She offered.

"No Taylor, this is Ms. Ross's part." Mr. Lavigne said. "Skip to Fame."

Sam walked off the stage and was replaced by Johnny Jones, also known as JJ.

"Action!" Mr. Lavigne said. Christina looked over at Morgan slightly, wasn't that something just movie directors said?

"_Steph, what are you doing? You can't just not wear a uniform!_" JJ said in character.

"_Excuse me? Uniform? I thought everyone was choosing to look the same!_" Adia said in her characters fright.

* * *

Emma, Morgan and Christina and left and went to the library half way though. With Taylor's constant negative comments they all had to get out of there.

So they sat in the library, all three of them on their phones going through things.

All of the sudden they heard talking outside.

The session had ended ten minutes ago and Adia was looking for her parents and Emma so they could leave. All her friends had left after school since they had different things to go to. Damien stayed though.

So they walked around the school together, his arm around her shoulder. Some students who were still left gave the odd couple weird looks but otherwise left them alone.

"Adia!" Adia groaned as they turned around to see the annoying Jason Blue.

"What?" she asked. She heard the library doors open but didn't think anything about it.

"Will you please go on a date with me?" he asked.

"For the thousandth time, no. And I swear if you ask me again you will be sorry!" Adia said in exasperation.

"Wait, whose this?" Jason asked as he looked at Damien with his arm around Adia's shoulders.

"I'm her boyfriend." Damien stated.

"So you start to date the new guy to get me away? Not going to work." Jason said.

"Actually, Damien and I have been dating since seventh year. Or well, seventh grade." Adia stated. Jason stared at them with an open mouth and she heard footsteps behind her.

"What- how?" Jason said.

"That's what I'm wondering." Adia turned around to see her parents and Emma. She silently cursed in her head.

"Well, If it is important for people to know," Adia was cut off by Damien.

"I lived in England for a year, met Adia, we were best friends, started dating, then I moved back to LA, we stayed dating and now I moved here." Damien said.

"So that's why you keep saying no!" Emma said as though it was obvious.

"Exactly. Now, Jason, stop asking me!" Adia demanded. "Oh yeah, and our project is finished."

"What? How? Why? When?" Jason sputtered.

"Well, I finished it by writing it, because it is for class and last night." Adia stated. "You're welcome!"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Now, we have to go home." She said as she grabbed Adia's wrist and pulled her along with her and her parents.

"When did you plan on telling me you had a boyfriend?" Emma asked her.

"When you asked." Adia stated as she yanked her wrist away from Emma and rubbed it. Her skin was red from how hard it was being held.

"But since when?" Emma asked in confusion. How could she not have known before?

"Since I was twelve." Adia stated.

"But, this is so confusing." Emma said.

"Not really." Adia says as they get into the cab.

* * *

When they got home and told everyone, well they were confused. Ravi was okay with it, Luke was happy that he finally knew who Damien was; Jessie thought it was cute that Adia had a boyfriend, and Zuri stated that she wanted to be an aunt.

"Come on Adia! It can't be that hard." Zuri said. Adia shared a look with Emma; they knew how babies were made. Zuri did not.

"Zuri, I can't have a kid till I'm married." Adia stated.

"That's not fair. Were mom and dad married when they got Emma?" Zuri asked.

"Yes." Jessie said as she walked into the room. "And everyone has to be married when they have kids, or at least adults." She says as she gives a look at Adia.

"But I want to be an aunt!" Zuri complained. Adia sighed and thought for a second.

"Why do you want to be an aunt, Zuri?" she asked.

"Because, I think it would be cool!"

"Why don't you want to be a mom then?" Jessie asked.

"Because boys have cooties." Zuri stated as she sat on her swing that hung in her bedroom.

"Then what would happen if I had a son?" Adia asked.

"He wouldn't have cooties. Babies don't have cooties, duh." Zuri said as though it was obvious. Adia nodded her head in agreement.

"Jessie?" Zuri asked.

"Yes Zuri?" Jessie said.

"How are babies made?"

"And this is our cue to leave." Emma said as she and Adia left the room.

**please review!**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Thanks to anyone who has reviewed!**

**I do not own Jessie**

When the last note of the song Adia was singing was done the teacher stood up. "Very good Adia, but I would like you to try a bit harder; you were pitchy at some parts." He said.

"Of course, I'm sorry." Adia said. He nodded and went to talk to some extra's when Taylor walked up to Adia.

"Yeah _Adia_ it was a bit pitchy." She said imitating the way Mr. Lavigne said Adia's name.

"I'm sorry if it wasn't up to your standards." Adia apologized to Taylor.

"Oh don't be sorry for that dear, I'm just sorry that you won't get to be in the play." Taylor said with a smile.

"What do you mean...?" Adia trailed off. All Taylor did was smile as she walked away, not answering Adia's question.

"From the top!" Mr. Lavigne said. Everyone lined up on the stage as the music started to play through the speakers. As she was dancing Adia felt the hair of her arms standing up. All of the sudden in a flash the lights were off. They heard something move, but they could not see because it was pitch black.

Adia felt something in her leg. She cried out and she heard someone call her name. She fell to the ground as the lights came back on and she looked down at her hand which was covering the spot on her leg that hurt.

She lifted it up to see blood. She felt her heart miss a beat. Someone had cut her bloody (literally) leg!

"Adia!" Sam said as she sat down next to her. "Are you okay?"

"Besides my leg, yes." Adia said in her accent. She tried to focus on anything else besides the pain in her leg. She noticed how Sam had a lisp that she hadn't noticed before unless she paid attention.

"Who did this?" Mr. Lavigne said angrily. Everyone looked around at each other confused and scared. Who would do something like that? "Samantha, take Miss. Ross to the nurses room." He said.

Sam nodded and helped Adia stand and they walked to the nurses room together. Neither made any move to talk, they were both to confused at what had just happened. Who would try and do that?

When they got in the nurse cleaned the cut and put a tenser bandage around it. By time their drama period was over the nurse had made sure Adia had eaten a cookie to make her blood sugars go up.

* * *

Last period of the day, English. Emma watched as everyone came in, including her sister.

When they all came in Emma noticed something, Adia was limping. She went to ask her about it but class had started.

They got handed out their tests, about writing, and they couldn't talk. That took away her idea of talking to her.

When class ended, Adia was swept away from her by the crowd of people. And when she got to her locker, Adia was also gone. Emma cursed the fact that her sister was like a ghost.

When she got on the bus she saw Adia, except she was sitting down on the window side with her friend Liam.

Emma sat down where her friends called her too and looked over at her sister. She wanted to know why she was limping!

When the bus ride was over and both girls were in the lobby, Emma bounced on her chance to ask questions.

"Why are you limping?" she asked.

"I hurt my leg in gym." Adia lied. Emma saw right through her.

"You're lying." Emma said.

"Just leave it." Adia said as they walked into the elevator. Emma looked down at Adia's calf; it was bigger on the left then the right.

"Adia, please tell me." Emma said.

"Emma, just leave it. It is none of your concern." She stated and walked off to go up to her room. Emma stared after her, wondering what could make her so upset.

Adia walked into her room and grabbed her phone. She didn't care if it was late, she didn't care if she was with Amy, Adia was going to talk to Shelby.

"_Hello?_" Shelby's voice came over the phone. It was a Friday, well Saturday for Shelby.

"Hey Shelb! Long time no talk!" Adia said cheerily.

"_Hi Adia..." _Shelby trailed off. Adia didn't notice though.

"You would not believe the crazy things that are happening!" Adia exclaimed.

"_Adia, I can't talk. I'm with Amy._" Shelby said reluctantly.

"You're always with Amy." Adia said with a frown.

"_I'm sorry, but you left._" Shelby tried to explain.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I left to live with my real family. I'm totally to blame." Adia said sarcastically.

"_Adia, please don't be mad._" Shelby pleaded. Adia wouldn't hear it though. She hung up.

**Please Review!**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: This chapter is short so i decided to update it with the other one.**

**I do not own Jessie**

The next day Adia felt bad for hanging up. But her best friend was hanging out with her best enemy. Well, besides Taylor.

She didn't even want to leave her bed, and she had planned on laying there forever until Jessie came in and told her to get up. She had sighed and got up, and quickly got dressed and put her hair in a pony tail.

She knew she should have told someone about her leg, but she didn't want to. That would involve telling someone.

So, she just kept it in its gauze and went out. She had stopped limping but there was still a pain in her leg. And when she went to the park, she once again saw Taylor.

"Why are you everywhere I go?" Adia asked curiously.

"Maybe you're the one following me." Taylor said snobbishly. Adia rolled her eyes. "By the way, how's the leg? Or can the princess not handle the pain?" she said in a baby voice.

"I can handle any pain you bring me Taylor. Don't doubt me." Adia said.

Smirking, Taylor said, "We'll see about that _Adia_." She said and walked off. Without worrying that the conversation her sister just had was making her worried, Zuri ran over and grabbed her hand before pulling her to go play with her.

* * *

Luke had heard the whole conversation. He wanted to help his sister, the other girl sounded mean. But he didn't know how.

He knew Adia hated people budding into her business, and their parents didn't want Luke tattling anymore. So he had no way of helping. Luke planted the conversation in his memory though, just in case.

He watched as Adia played with Zuri. He looked at her legs, nothing wrong that he could tell besides a small limp... a limp!

He wondered what it could be, completely ignoring his brother beside him.

**Please Review!**


	32. Chapter 32

Over the next few weeks up until Christmas had been good, besides horrible things happening to Adia once in a while. Like walking through a doorway only to be drowned in paint.

When it was finally break, all the kids fell down onto the couch. Over exaggerating how tired they were. Of course, their parents had just laughed. They were back for the holidays now.

"Can we never go back?" Luke asked as he sat up.

"I kind of like school, besides the learning part." Adia stated as she sat up with messy hair.

"You're hair is a mess." Emma pointed out.

"It's a holiday; I don't care about my hair." Adia said. After getting paint and gum in it, as long as it wasn't horrible she was fine.

"You should! What if Damien appeared?" Emma asked. Christina rolled her eyes as the other disappeared at the talk of boys.

"He saw me in my sandals and socks faze in the beginning of seventh year. I don't think messy hair would faze him." Adia stated.

"Seriously?" Emma asked.

"Caroline let me where whatever I wanted back then. It wasn't the best idea. I also had a faze where I was obsessed with moms clothing line and I swore to Caroline that if she didn't buy me everything from it I would run away and live with a family that would." Adia stated.

"Seriously?" Emma asked with a laugh.

"What? I was a drastic eleven year old." Adia said with a laugh as she laid back again.

"My clothing line though? Wasn't it a bit old for you?" Christina said with a chuckle.

"I didn't care. Mom, back then I swore by you instead of god." Adia said. Christina laughed a bit.

"You were a huge fan." Emma said. Adia shrugged as she brought her leg up onto the couch, which made her left pant leg ride up a bit revealing a bit of the scab on her leg which she covered quickly.

"What was that?" Christina asked.

"Nothing, I just crashed into a table." Adia lied with a shrug. Christina believed her though, Emma did not.

"That's the leg you were limping with before..." Emma stated. "What did you do?"

"Nothing, it's totally fine." Adia said with a smile. All of the sudden Emma pulled up the leg of her pants, revealing the healing and scarring cut.

"That does not look fine." Emma said. Before Adia could move it down Christina had pushed her hand away.

"It is. It was just an accident. Nothing to worry about." Adia said with a shrug.

"Adia, please stop lying." Christina said worriedly. "What actually happened?" she asked Adia sighed.

"I don't know." Adia stated as she pulled her pant leg down.

"What do you mean you don't know? How can you not know?" Emma said a little bit angrily.

"As in, I do not know what happened because someone did this when the lights went out in drama okay? Let it go." Adia snapped as she stood up and stormed out of the room.

"Why does she always do that?" Emma asked Christina.

"She's dramatic." Christina said as she hugged her daughter then stood up and walked out of the room to see how far dinner was from being finished. Emma felt like there was something bad going on at school, and she wanted to know what.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Thanks to everyone that reviewed!**

**I do not own Jessie**

December turned into January, and it became harder work for the teens in the play.

But one gym class Adia and her friends were playing on their basketball team when Adia jumped up to get the ball in the net, but someone ran into her legs when she was in the air, making her fall back words onto her back with her leg at an awkward angle under her.

"Oh my god! Adia are you okay!?" Alyssa shrieked.

"I'm fine." Adia said. In truth, she couldn't feel her leg. But as soon as she tried to stand up and put pressure on it, her back went into pain and her leg hurt so much she felt like she was going to cry be she held back the tears.

"Miss. Ross!" the teacher said as she jogged over to where she sat.

"Oh my god! Adia I'm so sorry I didn't see you!" Taylor said. But when everyone wasn't looking she smirked.

"It's fine." Adia said believing her. "And I'm fine."

"You can't stand up." Alyssa stated.

"Yes I can..." Adia said as she tried to stand up but went back onto the ground. "... No I can't." She corrected herself.

"Alyssa on one side, Taylor on the other. Take her to the nurses office, I'll phone home." He said.

"No! No need." Adia said.

"Miss. Ross, you are going to have to go to the hospital probably." He said. Adia felt a tear come out her eye at the mention of hospital. She hated hospitals.

When they were far enough down the hallway that nobody would see, Taylor let go of Adia and walked the other way.

"Where are you going?" Alyssa asked.

"Away from you two. See ya." She said as she disappeared down a corner. Adia groaned as another wave of pain hit her and they started walking again.

"Don't put pressure on it." Alyssa suggested. Adia took her word and held her leg up as high as she could.

By time they got to the nurses room, the nurse was there and ready. Just as Adia's parents (who had left quite quickly) arrived.

"Adia, I think I'm going to make a permanent spot for you." She said as she helped Alyssa sit Adia down on the cot.

"What happened?" Christina asked as she sat down next to her daughter.

"Well, let's just say she got tripped in mid air." Alyssa said.

"You can go back to class now Alyssa." The nurse said.

"But Adia needs me! I'm her best friend!"

"Okay, I think the both of you have enough dramatics for the whole drama department. Back to gym." Alyssa sighed in defeat and waved by at Adia before walking away.

"What hurts Adia?" she asked when Alyssa was gone.

"I'm fine." Adia said.

"I swear I am going to ban that word from this room if you say it one more time." The nurse scolded her.

"I'm exquisite." Adia stated.

"That means fine."

"But it isn't the word fine." Adia reminded her. "Therefore it cannot be banned."

"Adia, enough with the theatrics." She said.

"Fine," she got given _the look_. But she ignored it. "My back and my leg." The nurse nodded and Christina put an arm lightly around her shoulder to comfort her as she squeezed her eyes shut so she wouldn't cry.

"You're leg is at least sprained." She said finally.

"It cannot be. I have to be in the play and I have to dance and sing and act and if it is hurt I won't get to be in it and I will get kicked out!" Adia rambled while hyperventilating.

"Sweetie calm down." Christina said. "Everything is going to be fine."

"Her leg is broken." The doctor said as he looked at the x-rays. Nothing had made Adia cry, but that had.

"Are you sure?" Christina asked. Emma hugged her sister; they had brought her to the hospital with them.

"I'm sure. She'll have to have a cast for six weeks." He said. "Adia, after the cast is off you can't dance on your leg. So I'm sorry, but no play."

* * *

"It'll be okay Adia." Emma said trying to make her sister feel better. They were home now and sitting in Adia's room.

"No it won't be!" Adia sobbed into her pillow.

"How come? You can always be in it next year." Emma tried to reason.

"That's next year. Not this year! I wanted to be in it this year now he is going to think I'm a quitter and never trust me again." Adia cried. Emma felt horrible; she never knew someone could be this upset over a play.

"How is she?" Jessie asked as she poked her head in.

"Upset." Emma said. Jessie walked in and sat down on the bed.

"Did I ever tell you about the time that I was going to be in the school play but I had to quit because my boyfriend broke my leg and I had to quit?" Jessie said trying to make her feel better. It wasn't working.

"So basically you're saying Damien broke my leg so I couldn't be in the play?" Adia said. She let out a cry.

"No, no, no! Not at all!" Jessie said.

"He isn't even in that class Adia." Emma soothed as she shot Jessie a look. Jessie looked down guiltily. Nobody, not even Caroline, had seen Adia this upset. They had seen her mad, but never cry.

"Should I get your mom?" Jessie asked Emma who shook her head.

"Adia already got mad at her today. I don't think that needs to happen again." Jessie nodded and stood up, leaving the room.

"I'm a horrible person Emma." Adia stated as she looked up at her sister from where her face was buried in the pillow.

"No you're not." Emma said. "Just a little emotional." Adia sighed and sat up.

"I need to apologize to mom and Jessie." Adia said as she started to get out of the bed, only to be pushed back by Emma.

"Actually, you need to stay. They'll be fine." Emma says as she shrugs. "Come on Adia, at least you don't have to do gym."

"At least." Adia echoed.

**Please Review!**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!**

**I do not own Jessie**

A few days later Adia was back at school, and on crutches. People signed her cast, her friends taking up the most room making rainbows and other happy things (sometimes Adia did not understand them).

Damien made sure to carry her backpack, which at first Adia was grateful for but after a while it got annoying.

Then, it came Drama time. When she walked into the classroom Mr. Lavigne looked at her sadly.

"Miss. Ross, I hope you feel better soon. What did the doctor say?" he asked. Adia guessed he had been informed about her leg.

"Just to keep it elevated when I can and that I can't dance or do any other sports for about three weeks after." Adia explains as she sits down in a chair and puts her crutches on the floor beside her chair.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that Adia." He said as he walked over to his desk to get his stuff together. All of the sudden Taylor appeared, smirking.

"Yeah, sorry to hear that _Adia_." She said with a smirk. "You know what this means right?" Adia tilted her head to the side in confusion. "I get the part." She said giddily as she skipped back over to her seat.

Adia rolled her eyes and ignored the ignorant girl.

"Since Miss. Ross has a broken leg, Taylor shall be stepping in." Mr. Lavigne announced. All of the sudden the whole room broke out into protests.

"Don't worry; I shall do much better than her." Taylor said with a smirk that nobody noticed, they were all too busy complaining.

By time class was over, Adia was sure that she was going to kill someone. All Taylor would do was gloat, about this and about that. And mostly about how she got the part.

"Don't worry princess; you can try out next year." Taylor said.

"At least I didn't get the lead by someone getting hurt." Adia stated as she hobbled away with her crutches to her locker.

"Hey Adia." Amber said as she leaned against the locker and looked at her friend. Adia nodded in response as she grabbed the rest of her things from her locker. "Want to come over this weekend? Alyssa, Teressa and I are having a sleepover." She said.

"I'll ask. Thanks for inviting me." Adia said with a smile as she closed her locker door.

"No problem, I have to teach you about Mario somehow." She said with a smirk as she walked away to go to her locker. Adia rolled her eyes when Teressa ran over to her.

"What are you getting Amber for her birthday?" she asked. Adia stared at her in shock. Birthday?

"Birthday?" Adia repeated out loud.

"You know a day celebrating when you were born." Teressa explained.

"I know what it is. When is it?" Adia asked.

"On the weekend..." Teressa trailed off.

"Crap!" Adia said as she hobbled down the hallway the best she could to find Emma.

**Please Review!**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: What happens at the party in this story may or may not have happened at my friends house...**

**Thanks to anyone who has reviewed! **

**I do not own Jessie!**

After forcing the answer out of her Adia bought Amber her present and on Saturday night took the taxi to her friend's house.

Amber had a regular house, she didn't like in an apartment like most of their friends.

Her house was a brown colour and right as Adia walked in the door she was presented with two options. Go down the stairs into the basement, or go up six stairs to go to the kitchen.

She listened for sound of a computer and followed it up the stairs and down the hallway that was off the kitchen into Ambers room.

Her room was blue and had different video games characters all over it. Adia thought it was a fun room, different. She liked it a lot and felt very at home at her house. It felt more at home to here than her own house.

"Boo!" she yelled. Amber jumped and turned around to see Adia giggling and hobbling into the room the rest of the way.

"Gee, thanks." She said.

"You're welcome!" Adia stated as she sat down on the bed and handed Amber a present. "Happy birthday!"

"Thank you." Amber said as she put the present on her dresser, they were waiting for the others, and smiled at Adia. Adia smiled back and leaned back on the bed.

"When is everyone else coming?" she asked.

"Don't know." Amber said as she turned back to her computer which she was playing Sims on. Adia shrugged and pulled out her ebook to read while they waited.

Morgan, Luke and Ravi had decided to go to a baseball game together, also tried to explain it to Ravi, and when they were coming back they decided to drive through the area of houses of people that also went to Walden.

But they came across a very odd sight. Five teenagers, girls and a boy were standing in the driveway of one of the homes. Three of the people had cans of soda and steak knives. Morgan was going to keep driving when Luke told him to stop.

"Why?" Ravi asked confused.

"That's Adia!" Luke said as he pointed across the street and out the window at the girl in black pants and a button up boys shirt.

"How do you know?" Morgan asked.

"Easy, that's my shirt." The other two gave him a look. "She borrowed it." Luke shrugged and they parked the car and all got out of it to watch what was happening.

"One... two... three!" all of the sudden they watched the three stab the bottom of the soda can with the knife, crack the top and start chugging the drink.

"What are they doing?" Ravi asked.

"I don't even know." Luke said as they all watched. Luke and Ravi recognized all the people, except one girl, as Adia's friends whom she usually hung out with at the park.

All of the sudden Adia threw her can on the ground. "Done!" she declared with a hiccup.

"I can't even..." one of the other girls said as she poured the rest of her drink onto the already damp drive way.

"And Adia Ross is the winner!" the boy declared.

"I don't even want to know what doing that with alcohol would be like." The one nobody recognized said. All the girls shrugged.

"What are you doing Adia?" Ravi decided to ask Adia looked over and waved at them.

"Drinking soda out of the side of the can." She said with a shrug.

After they all chatted for a bit the boys left to go home and all the girls wandered back inside.

**Please Review!**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Thanks to anyone that has reviewed!**

**I would like to point out one thing, for Twins I had originally only had it so it was till the end of the plane chapter that was the first story then the rest was suppose to be another one, so If it doesn't have that much of others in it that is because it is mainly focusing on Adia's transition.  
**

**Also, my friends drank our of the side of the can, I didn't. But i wish i did!**

**I do not own Jessie**

Adia didn't know what to do with herself. She had the cast for three weeks and had done everything she could think of. Watching her dads movies, reading books, watching videos of dancers. She even tried playing a video game.

It was spring break and she could not figure out what she wanted to go. Upon a spur of the moment she picked up her cell phone and dialed a number that had become unfamiliar to her.

"_Hello?_" the voice on the other line said.

"My leg is broken." Adia stated.

"_Why did you wake me up to tell me?_" the voice said tiredly.

"I thought you'd want to know. We use to be best friends." Adia said. She felt tears burn in her eyes as she looked up at the white ceiling above her head.

"_We still are Adia._" Shelby said.

"No, no we aren't. We drifted apart too fast for it to be drifting." Adia stated.

"_Why are you telling me this?_" Shelby asked confused.

"I miss you." Adia felt tears starting to trail down her face. "I don't know who I am Shelby."

"_You'll figure it out. You're Adia, you can do anything_." Shelby said trying to calm the estranged girl down.

"No I can't. I am not magic. I can't fix everything." Adia cried.

"_Adia, I can't help you overseas_." Shelby explained.

"Why not? I miss us; we use to be together forever. Whatever happened to that?" Adia sobbed as she turned over onto her side to look over at the wall that had a photo of her and Shelby on it.

"_Adia, we are different now_." Shelby tried to explain.

"Different how? I don't want to be different! I want to be the same!" Adia sobbed.

"Adia?" she heard someone say from outside the door.

"Go away!" Adia yelled.

"_Adia, I don't know what is wrong with you today."_ Shelby said.

"Adia, I'm coming in." She heard.

"You want to know what is wrong with me?" Adia cried into the phone. Emma opened the door and walked in, shutting the door behind her. Surprised to see her twin in a fit of tears. "What is wrong with me is my leg is broken, I don't understand anything anymore, all my patterns are broken and my best friend isn't my best friend anymore. That's what's wrong with me!" Before Shelby could say anything Adia's phone died. Effectively breaking up the conversation.

"Adia, are you okay?" Emma asked as she sat down on the bed beside Adia. She shook her head as she sobbed again and started to speak gibberish. Emma sighed and hugged her sister.

They sat like that for what felt like hours. "I'm sorry." Adia said finally as she sat up and whipped her eyes.

"Sorry for what?" Emma asked her as she looked at Adia's face and searched her eyes for the answer.

"I'm sorry for coming into your life and making it a mess." Adia stated.

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked.

"Em, I messed up your life. Everything at school was perfect for you but then I came in. Even Jason, you could have been a couple by now but I came in and messed everything up." Emma felt horrible. Adia thought she messed up her life.

"Adia, you didn't mess up my life. This is just life; everything will be messed up sometime or other." Emma said. Adia nodded and laid down with Emma laying beside her. That was how Jessie found them hours later, asleep beside each other.

**Please Review!**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Last chapter!**

**Thanks to everyone that has reviewed, subcribed and favorited!**

**I do not own Jessie**

Months later Adia's cast was off. She walked around like normal and got into soccer for the spring. She didn't go back to the play though, it gave her bad memories.

One day, while walking through the park Adia saw the old lady from the line up.

"Hello Adia!" she said with a smile.

"Hello." Adia replied as she smiled back kindly. The lady still had the wrinkles on her face and the kind eyes. It looked like her hair had become whiter though.

"How are you doing dear?" she asked.

"I'm fine thank you." Adia said.

"Have you found yourself?" she asked. "Last time we talked, you were very confused." She said.

"I have." Adia said.

"What is the verdict?" she asked.

"I'm a Ross." Adia said with a smile.

* * *

Adia sat in English class. Their teacher had told them to write anything they wanted. They just had to write a story. A short one or a long one, it didn't matter what kind.

Adia sat there in thought, she didn't know what to write about.

She was still sad; she didn't get to be in the play. But she couldn't go back, she couldn't hold onto it. She had gotten her leg broken because of someone's jealousy. It wasn't worth that.

She sighed and started to doodle on the top of her paper. They had a week to work on this; it was a week for Adia to wonder what to write about then cram a story.

She knew she could write one of Jessie's boyfriend stories, or she could ask her dad for an idea for a movie that she could use for a story. But that would be copying; she didn't want to do that.

She started to click the back of her pen, a habit she had gotten from Liam. She wondered if she could steal one off of the internet.

She decided against it.

She ran her fingers through her now short hair. She had gotten it cut just above her shoulders and loved it.

All of the sudden she got an idea, and she started to write;

_Emma Ross was having a perfectly normal day..._

**The End**

**Please Review!**


End file.
